High School Heros
by owl13
Summary: The titans are all in school. Star and raven are new and become friends with everyone after a little bumps on the road. They team up as kid non-super heros. StarRob at the end. complete
1. Default Chapter

Clutching the pink slip of paper between her fingers, she opened the door and walked in. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Everyone was in their desks taking notes from an overhead. The teacher was dozing in the corner with a pencil propped behind his ear. Each time he fell further asleep and slid onto the desk, the pencil hit and he was jolted back. She watched this for about 2 minutes when she realized that no one was going to help her. Clearing her throat, she walked down the two steps to enter the main part of the classroom. Predictably, she tripped.  
How is it that the second everyone finished taking notes, the look over here she thought as she tried to gather her stuff from the floor. She bumped into someone else's hand. Different point of view (I think)  
"Sorry", Star said. This was not the way she wanted to begin her new school year.  
"No problem." The other girl replied. "I transferred here yesterday. Did the exact same thing. Maybe they put the stairs here to torture the new students?"  
Star laughed nervously.  
The teacher, finally getting up from his desk, walked slowly over to her. "Are you a new student?" he asked loudly.  
"Y-Yes." Star muttered, wincing from the grating sound of his voice.  
"Class we have a new student," the teacher announced, as if everyone could not already hear. "What's your name?" the teacher asked loudly again.  
"Star" Star whispered, wishing she could sink into the ground.  
"Her name is Claire." The teacher announced. Giggles began coming from around the classroom.  
"Not Claire..." Star began, only to be cut off.  
"This is our second new student in two days." The teacher said. "We got Raven yesterday. We got you today. That makes two."  
Star felt her face getting hotter and hotter. Did the teacher always think aloud?  
"She can sit next to me," Raven announced. "There's a free desk."  
The teacher ignored her and turned around the classroom. "I wonder where there is a free desk?" he said. "I thought we had one."  
"You actually thought?" A boy muttered dryly in the front row. He had unruly black hair and wore sunglasses even the room was already dim.  
"Good one dude!" The guy with dyed green hair said. He slapped the other boy in the back.  
The teacher remained standing. It seemed as though he hadn't heard anything that had just occurred. Suddenly, his entire face brightened. "You can sit next to Robin!" he exclaimed pointing to the boy with the unruly hair.  
"Dude!" the boy with green hair said, "I am so totally already sitting here. You know me, BB, your best student?"  
"You wish." A boy with a football jersey on replied.  
"Dude! You know its true Cyborg!"  
Star glanced back and forth as the conversation occurred. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Just sit with me. He won't even notice." Raven said.  
Star nodded shyly and followed Raven to her seat. 


	2. A fight and a new class

Just as Star sat down, the bell rang.  
"Here let me see your schedule," Raven said. "We have biology together next. I know where it is."  
Trailing Raven, Star hurried toward the crowd surrounding the door. Just as she got through, she was shoved and fell down. Quickly, she got up and whirled around.  
"Sorry." Muttered the boy she recognized as Robin and he went past.  
Star had had enough. Her day was already ruined and it wasn't even lunch yet. "Sorry isn't good enough," She said. "That was so rude."  
"What do you want me to say?" Robin replied. "I'm in a hurry and I can't waste time."  
"Oh, so you think I'm a waste of time?" Star snapped back. "Well excuse me..."  
"Yeah," Robin cut in. "I do think you're a waste of time. Now move, I told you I'm in a hurry."  
Star was left gazing at his back. She ran to catch up with Raven. "I can't believe his nerve." She complained.  
"Well, you did sort of attack him, and he did say sorry," Raven tried to remind her.  
"So now you're on his side?" Star demanded. Then, she sighed. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this. It's just so confusing."  
Raven smiled. "No problem." Nothing seemed to bother her. "Let's go to Biology.  
After managing to locate the Biology class after only two wrong turns, Raven and Star walked through the door.  
The teacher, being slightly more alert then the previous teacher, looked up. "I'm sorry, are you new?"  
"She is, I'm not," Raven said as she gave Star a gentle push and went to her seat. She sat down next to the boy Star remembered as BB and smiled at him before turning back toward Star.  
Belatedly, Star moved forward and presented the teacher with her pink slip. "My name is Star."  
"Ok, let me add you to my attendance list," The teacher said. "Your lab partner will be...no surprise here Robin."  
Star turned red and inwardly groaned. Of all people. She looked around the room then moved to her new seat. Robin glanced up and his eyes hardened. "Don't expect me to apologize." He said and turned so his back faced her.  
Star had been just about to apologize when he spoke. She felt her anger rising and sat down silently. The class began. 


	3. disclaimer

Oops...I forgot to say: I don't own the teen titans... 


	4. the lunchroom and another embarassment

The entire class was relatively uneventful. Neither Star nor Robin made any attempt to talk to the other. Luckily that day was just taking notes from the book, no interaction was needed. Even so, Star hand felt very cramped at the end of class when she met with Raven.  
Raven was also rubbing her (raven's) hand. "We've had book work in that class for two whole days. At this rate I'm going to get that disease. What's it called? Carpel Tunnel syndrome or something?"  
Star just shrugged. She had no idea what Raven was talking about. Just then, another bell rang. Star jumped. "We're going to be late!"  
"For lunch?" Raven asked dryly.  
Star glanced down at her watch. It was pink with Hello Kitty. Star couldn't get enough of Hello Kitty and Cinnamoroll. Back to the watch, it hands were positioned at 12:00 exactly. Star hadn't even noticed how hungry she had gotten.  
"Come on," Raven tugged at Star. "Lunch is my favorite subject." Star followed Raven into the cafeteria. Her eye widened. Before now, she had never understood the meaning of 'mass chaos'.  
The lunchroom was set up normally. It had plain cream colored walls with occasional spots of discoloration. Star didn't even want to think about what had caused the spots. The tables were arranged along in a grid- like shape with a total of 16 tables. Each table was rectangular and seated about 16 people. big room Along the far wall was a buffet piled with loads of unidentifiable food. Next to it was a small stage with a smaller table where a few teachers sat. No, it wasn't the actual room that embodied chaos, it was the tons of people. They seemed to be pouring in form 4 doors located on each side of the square room. As star was once again, swept away on the tide of people, she tried to keep Raven in sight. She tried to move towards Raven but the people kept shoving at her until she was pinned against a wall. It was like a bad dream. She felt bodies pushing at her and she stumbled.  
Just as Star was about to fall, she felt someone reach out and grab her. She clung to her rescuer, struggling against the mass of people. As the students worked their way toward the center of the cafeteria, Star glanced up at her rescuer. It was of course Robin. 


	5. seating arrangments and Fight Club

Star quickly glanced down. "I'm-sorry-about-before." She muttered quickly under her breath. She stepped away from him and went quickly over to Raven. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and immediately asked about the lunch menu to divert any suspicion. Raven glanced at her but didn't say anything.  
After carefully selecting 3 types of inedible foods from a vast array of strangely colored choices, Star and Raven went to find seats. The tables were almost all filled up and with the steady downpour of rain, sitting outside was not an option. Just then, Raven spotted her lab partner, BB.  
"Mind if we sit here? This is Starfire." Raven told BB not waiting for an answer. After a brief "Hi", Starfire hesitantly followed suit and placed her tray on the table.  
"Hey, what're you doing in my seat?" A deep voice said. Star whirled around to see Cyborg staring down at her. "Oh..um.." she stuttered.  
"Anythign for the ladies," Cyborg laughed. "Just kidding" He sat across from her next to BB.  
Star's eyes widened when predictably Robin sat down on BB's other side. BB turned to him and said, "You weren't here a minute ago. This is Raven and this is Starfire."  
"We met," Robin said dryly. Star flushed and began moving her food around.  
"So, you two going to join the fight club?" BB asked, trying to maintain a semblance of a conversation.  
"Isn't that a movie?" Star asked confused.  
"Yea, but it's also THE best club at the school. Me, BB, and Robin here are in charge of it." Cyborg responded.  
"I see," Star said, trying to cover up her ignorance. "Well we do have to join at least one activity outside of school. What is it exactly?"  
"We practice different styles of fighting like martial arts. Nothing with weapons or anything, just hand to hand combat." Cyborg replied.  
"Who else is in it?" Raven asked, the first thing she had said since introducing herself.  
"No one! That's why you gotta join," BB begged. "The club has to have at least 5 members and since we started it so late, everyone else is already busy."  
"It takes time," Robin stated. "If you join, you have to be serious."  
"We're in," Raven said after a cursory glance to see Star's reaction.  
"First meetings after school today," with that, Robin got up and cleared his tray.  
"All right, go BB, you're in charge of an actual club." BB began to dance in his seat.  
"Frankly, I wouldn't trust you with anything," Cyborg said. "We'll see you later." 


	6. promises and bubble baths

The bell rang, announcing the last period. Star sighed. At this point all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Maybe take a bubble bath. She was sore from standing around and her hand still hurt from taking all of the required notes and filling in the 'New Student' forms.  
Back at her locker, she grabber her stuff, then carefully twisted the lock so the locker was positively shut. She had had some bad experiences where stuff was stolen before.  
As she turned to walk to the bus, she felt a hand tap her right shoulder. She turned to her right but no one was there. 'That was strange.' She thought. She moved a few steps in the direction of the buses when she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Turning to her left, she again saw no one. Slightly picking up her pace, she had an idea. When she felt a tap again on her right shoulder she slammed her hand down, catching the offender in the act.  
BB's eye widened as he looked at the tall, slender, girl with newfound respect. "You have great reflexes! I can't wait for fight club!"  
Star sighed inwardly and shrugged off his hand. She had forgotten all about her promise to meet after school.  
BB looked suspiciously at her, "Unless you're too tired. I mean it is your first day of school. And you probably have lots of homework." BB tried to convince himself, but couldn't disguise the disappointment that crept into his voice.  
"No no, I'll be there," Star responded with a rather fake smile.  
BB was so excited, he didn't even notice. Not that he would have anyway. He just wasn't that observant. "OK, Raven went ahead. Just follow me."  
BB turned leading the way, and once again, Star followed. 


	7. fight club, friends, and bubble baths

Beast Boy led Star to a small room connected to the main gym. Mirrors were set up on all of the walls and mats covered the floors.  
"Hey, I have Dance in here!" Star said, after getting a good look at the room.  
"You take Dance?" Raven asked, the first time Star had noticed anything other than calm happiness enter her voice.  
"Well, yeah!" Star said defensively. "I used to be a gymnast and it helps keep me in shape."  
"Where did you used to live?" BB asked, unable to remain silent for long periods ( 30 sec.) of time.  
"Oh, it's a country you probably have never heard of. Its in Europe. My dad's an ambassador and since the nation was in constant turmoil from civil war, I had to be in good shape. You know, the police were corrupt and my parents, being overprotective, insisted I knew how to defend myself. Gynastics was the funnest (is that a word?) was possible."  
"Cool." Raven said, once again collectedly.  
Just as the conversation had finished, Robin and Cyborg walked through the door.  
"Sorry we're late," Robin said. "Cyborg had some problems."  
"Now don't you pin this on me. It wasn't my fault the football coach wanted to make sure I was signed up. I AM the best player on the team."  
"Dude! You wish!" BB said. Turning back to Raven and Star he said, "Well I guess we can begin now..."  
"Raven, you're in my P.E. class, you're pretty athletic. Now, as for Star, I'll demonstrate the basics." Robin said.  
Star glanced at him. He was trying to hide the slight disgust that she knew he felt for her. 'We'll lets see what he thinks once we start hand-to-hand combat' She smiled thinking to herself, 'I bet he can't stand one minute against me.'  
"Dude, are you sure this is a good idea?" BB asked, "I mean..."  
"We have to see if she knows anything," Robin spoke patronizingly. 'He missed the conversation we had just before he walked in. His loss' Star thought.  
"Now, if someone aims a kick at your head like this," Robin  
said, moving his foot slowly at her face. Star grabbed his leg and twisted it, shifting her weight. She threw Robin over her back. Turning to face him, she was shocked that he responded quickly he acted, flipping to face her almost instantaneously. She was met by an equally shocked face as he stared back at her. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked, more puzzled than angry.  
"I was trained in hand-to-hand combat before I came here," Star said.  
"In that case..." Robin trailed off as he began to attack in earnest.  
Star responded to his attacks by constantly moving. She was surprised at his energy and force, he was only a few inches taller than she was. Glancing at his face to read for any reaction or signs she was met by his sunglasses. "Must be a Matrix fan," She thought. Star shook her head and tried to clear her thought, she had to concentrate.  
They moved around the room exchanging blows. Neither seems to have an advantage. Star was only vaguely aware of BB and Cyborg demonstrating some new moves to Raven. As she was turned to face them, she noticed Robin go in for a finishing blow in her peripheral vision. She whirled, caught his hand and threw him. Once more he flipped and landed agilely on his feet. Sighing, she was about to resume fighting when she saw him smile.  
"That was great! I had no idea you were that good!" Robin exclaimed.  
"What? Oh thanks!" Star said, surprised.  
"Robin said you were good?" Cyborg asked, going over to where both Star and Robin stood panting.  
"Dude! You must be awesome! Robin never compliments me!" BB exclaimed.  
"There nothing to compliment," Cyborg said.  
"Dude! That's it. You verses me, right here, right now." BB said.  
"Bring it on little man," Cyborg taunted.  
"Don't call me little!" BB screamed and launched himself at Robin.  
Star looked back at Robin, then down at the ground. "Look about before..."  
"No problem. I was just in a big rush to talk to my math teacher. Truce?" Robin asked smiling.  
"OK!" Star said brightly.  
They walked back over to where Raven was trying (in vain) to keep BB and Cyborg from killing each other.  
"A little help?" She asked.  
After, everything had cooled down, everyone was sitting down, dousing themselves with water. Suddenly BB stopped pouring water on himself and looked up.  
"Dude (I need to stop doing this)! We don't even have a name for ourselves," He complained.  
"What selves?" Star asked.  
"Come on, BB's right (for once). We're like a team now. We can't just call ourselves the Fight Club, that's lame." Cyborh assented.  
"How about we call ourselves the Teen Titans (I can't believe I did this)?" Raven asked sarcastically. "We fight for the underdog, uniting against school bullies."  
"Dude! That rocks!" BB and Cyborg said simultaneously.  
"I was joking..." Raven tried to say only to be interrupted.  
"We can have T-shirts..." BB said.  
"And water bottles..." continued Cyborg.  
"And our own video game!" They shrieked (you heard me).  
"What have I done?" muttered Raven.  
"A toast! To the Teen Titans!" Robin said, enjoying Raven's discomfort.  
As everyone raised their plastic waterbottles, Star smiled. She fit right in.  
"Same time tomorrow?" she asked BB as they packed up.  
"You got it!" Cyborg answered for her.  
Star smiled. Finally time for her bubble bath. 


	8. car ride and first fight

this is a whole bunch off little chapter in one big one The next day was bright and sunny. A small bluebird perched on Star windowsill. Sike. Once again it was rainy. And of course, as it was rainy, one of the unspoken rules, Star missed her bus.  
"Stupid bus driver, who can't see out of his stupid window, and stupid kids who can't bother to tell him he forgot me, and stupid..." Star grumbled. She never finished her list because just then...  
"Hey, hey, wanna ride the cool way to school?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Star turned and saw a bright blue SUV. She had never seen anything so beautiful.  
Cyborg popped the door and Star shut her umbrella (hello kitty of course) and climbed in. Looking around the spacious interior she was surprised to see Robin, BB, and Raven already seated.  
"How did you guys get here?" Star asked positively stunned.  
"BB, didn't you give her?" Cyborg started to demand before BB hastily cut in.  
"Oops I sorta forgot, I was so busy and..." he tried in vain to apologize.  
After receiving a withering glare from Raven, Raven explained to the puzzled Star what was going on.  
"We all have these really cool walkie-talkie things. You see we couldn't afford cell phones but since Cyborg's older sister works in a toy store we got a really good deal on long distance walkie-talkies. We keep them on at all times and we communicate."  
Star smiled gratefully at Robin as he tossed her a small, circular black and yellow walkie-talkie. She turned back as Raven continued her explanation.  
"Cyborg borrowed his family's car..." Raven began  
"The paint job was all me!" he interrupted "Oops, sorry, continue..."  
"Like I need your permission," Raven glared. Pasting on a forced smile she faced Star. "We normally ride to school together."  
"What I don't get is," Robin began, painfully slowly. "How did you know to meet us if you didn't have your walkie-talkie?"  
Star blushed and looked down. Raising her head she gave a small smile, "Missed the bus."  
Everyone in the car burst out laughing, BB out of relief that no one was mad at him, the rest out of the irony of the situation.  
"Well you got here so it doesn't really matter. No check out the car," Cyborg said as he began describing the multiple features. "This sound system has state of the art electronics; hooked them up myself."  
Star just nodded and murmured. She was clueless when it came to cars but Cyborg didn't seem to notice. He was too enthralled.  
"And now check out the leather seats and seat warmers..."  
this is like the end of a chapter...but since its short...I just write another too...  
next chapter thingy  
Star stood inside the doorway to the school panting. The run from the car, while not particularly long had been tiring in the rain. She had been unable to open her umbrella (stupid umbrella...) and had made a mad dash for the school. Safely inside, she turned, took off her wet purple sweatshirt, and watched the other Titans attempt to make it indoors as well.  
Raven was close behind Star and stood there dripping wet. She removed her wet, black jacket and took out of her backpack...the exact same jacket.  
"Dude! How many of those things do you have?" BB asked, as he struggled out of his bright green jacket.  
"My mom works at a clothing store. I get free clothes," Raven shrugged and turned back to the door.  
BB hurriedly jumped aside as Robin and Cyborg came in. "How come it took so long for you guys to get in?" he asked.  
"I was a good friend and helped Cyborg turn-off all the stuff in his car," Robin replied.  
Raven and Star began to apologize when Robin turned to Cyborg again.  
"Though why ANYONE needs to have three different sets of air- conditioning is beyond me."  
"What if one breaks? And then so does another? And so does another? Then I always have an extra."  
"Wait, there were only three."  
"I turned off the last."  
BB laughed at Robin stunned expression. Raven turned to Cyborg with a wicked expression:  
"What if another breaks?"  
Robin's eyes widened and Cyborg turned deathly pale. "OH NO! I gotta do anyther ASAP."  
Star just stood still laughing her head off and leaning against the wall through the entire exchange. And she thought the people where she used to live were weird...  
new chaptery thingy  
As Star fumbled with the lock on her locker, she heard a muffled thump from behind her.  
"What are the answers? You don't wanna get wet again do you?" a voiced said.  
"Well, I'm actually all wet from the rain already," a smaller voice squeaked out.  
"What was that? Are you saying something?" The first voice, who star identified as a boy with yellow streaks in his hair, asked.  
"No..no...of course not...ummm...isn't it wrong to tell you the answers to the test?" The small squeaky boy with thick horn-rimmed glasses asked.  
"Let's put it this way. Your life...or the answers." Yellow hair boy drawled.  
Star winced. Couldn't people come up with more creative threats? She walked over to the yellow boy. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Turning to the small boy she picked up his calculator and slide ruler (I couldn't resist) from the floor. "Here you go."  
"Yo, this is between me, Fang (hehehe), and him, the little nerdling."  
"Well now I'm in it too." Star snapped. She had no patience with bullies.  
"You don't know what you just did," a girl with too much make up said. "My Fangy-poo can take on both of you with his hands behind his back"  
"You heard Kitten (hehehehe). Now scram!" Fang closed his fingers into a fist and aimed it at Star.  
Star dodged easily and hooked her leg around his, effectively tripping him. "Who says that these days?" She asked. "You need to come up with better catch phrases." Moving easily, she kept up with the flurry of punches aimed at her direction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kitten aim a blow at her unprotected back. Flipping over, she grabbed Kitten's arm and twisted it behind her back. Fang was too stunned to get around Kitten and after glancing to make sure that the 'nerdling' had gotten away safely, Star pushed Kitten over to Fang.  
"You two make a good couple." She said, turning and walking away.  
"You'll regret this," Kitten shrieked. "No one crosses Kitten."  
Star shrugged and hurried off to class. 


	9. first period and 2nd fight

Scooting into her desk at the same time as the bell rang, Star was quickly surrounded by her friends.  
"Dude! You rock!" BB shouted before Raven tried to quiet him for fear of the teacher. There was no need to be concerned. The teacher (same as yesterday) was enthralled watching raindrops slide down the window. He sat in the corner talking to himself as he watched.  
After looking at the teacher and confirming his weirdness, Star turned back to BB. "What are you talking about?"  
"Dude! Its all over school! How you took on Fang and Kitten! At the same time!"  
"That was just now! How did you find out?"  
"You mean its true?" everyone gasped.  
"Well, yeah," Star shrugged. "Its no big deal."  
"You underestimate the power of gossip," Raven muttered.  
"Fangs like the biggest bully ever. I wish I was there!" Cyborg said.  
"And I hate Kitten," Robin said, grimacing.  
Star looked over at Raven who mouthed, "long story"  
"Come on give us all the derails!" BB said, unable to contain himself.  
"Well, Fang was picking on the other boy so I...."  
After Star finished the story, all of her friends mouths were hanging open. She smile, proud of herself. While it hadn't been hard, it was nice people had appreciated her efforts.  
"See, we're already an awesome bully-fighting team!" BB said.  
"Don't you mean Star is?" Raven asked. "She was the one fighting."  
"No...well I know...but she was just the first to find injustice in the halls of high school. Now, we all can go and find other problems and help." BB answered.  
"Much as I hate to admit it, this isn't such a bad idea," Raven said slowly to herself. "It would be kinda...cool..."  
After everyone got their surprise out of the way, Raven continued. "Oh yeah, my mom helped me put together a few things."  
Raven took a small plastic bag out of her backpack. 'How much can she fit in there?' Star thought before looking at what was in the bag.  
There were five badly wrapped objects.  
"I can't exactly wrap things well yet..." Raven muttered blushing. "But it's the thought that counts. I got 5 things to sort of commemorate to beginning of the Teen Titans."  
"Cool," BB and Cyborg said.  
"Jinx. Haha you can't talk!" Cyborg laughed.  
"At last," Raven said then turning back to her desk. Giving a package to each person, and keeping one for herself, everyone began opening the presents.  
Cyborg got a sweat band that was yellow with one green T and one red T. BB found a baseball hat that was in the same colors. Robin got an extra pocket that he could add onto his belt to hold his walkie-talkie. Raven had gotten herself a necklace with a yellow pendant. Star got an embroidered hair ribbon that had the pattern repeated over and over again.  
Amid the thanks, Raven was receiving, the bell rang. The teacher didn't even seem to notice when his entire class left, and just kept staring at the window. Shaking their heads, the friends pushed past him.  
They had to remain alert through the next class. Unfortunately all teachers weren't clueless. As the teacher droned on, Star felt her hand cramp up again from taking notes. Lunch couldn't come too soon.  
When lunch came at last, Star merged with the group of students pushing towards the cafeteria. She had packed her lunch for today, a lesson learned the hard way after eating yesterday's lunch.  
As she sat down, she waited for her friends to do the same. They seemed to have developed an immunity to the bad food, something that she, being previously feed on gourmet food prepared by one of the finest chefs, would take a long time in obtaining.  
When everyone was finally seated and enjoying an anecdote about BB from Cyborg, the second fight began.  
"Well, I hope you're happy," a sharp high pitched voice known as Kitten yelped. "My poor Fangy-poo failed the test."  
"Maybe he should have tried something called studying," Star said sarcastically.  
"Or learned to read," Raven chimed in.  
"Or figured what class he was in," said BB.  
"Or even how to spell his name," said Cyborg.  
"Or not skip class everyday," Robin finished.  
"Well I don't need comments from the peanut gallery, especially you Raven. Heard of something called fashion?"  
Star and BB both gripped Raven trying to keep her in the seat.  
"5 dollars on Raven," Cyborg whispered.  
"Dude! I'm not gonna take a losing bet," BB whispered back.  
Kitten ignored all this and continued, "But I am hurt that Robie-poo would side with you. What did she do to you Robie-poo?"  
"It more of your face than something she did," Robin calmly answered, and kept eating.  
"You're going to pay for that! You're all going to pay!" shrieked Kitten.  
"Woah, Deja-vu! Didn't you say the same thing to me this morning?" Star asked. "You really, really, need to learn more catch phrases."  
Kitten shrieked again and threw herself at Star. Unfortunately, Star saw it coming a mile away and moved about 2 feet causing Kitten to miss completely. Also unfortunately there was a large trash can where Star and previously been sitting. And a body of motion stays in motion until something stops it so...  
"You ruined my outfit!" Kitten shrieked (how can they stand it?) standing up and trying in vain to climb out of the trashcan tipped sideways.  
"Awww, poor Kitten-poo. Are the laws of motion against you today?" Raven asked. "Come on guys. I think we're done here."  
Amidst cheers from the other students, since no one (except Fang) liked Kitten, the Teen Titans moved to a different table and finished eating. 


	10. battle against evilsort of

After lunch the Titans hurried off to class. It was history and they all had class together. Stepping through the door, they took their seats. As more kids drifted through the door and took their seats, Star looked around. Yesterday she hadn't been here since the principal had needed her to sign more papers. When the bell rang, Star got out her spiral notebook like everyone else and waited. The teacher walked into the room after one minute and glanced around. Locking her eyes on BB she told him to come to her desk.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked when he got there.  
"Well I never received your report on comparing the two summer reading books." The teacher answered.  
"But I turned it in with all the others." BB said confused.  
"As long as I don't have it, I can't give you a grade. You'll have to fail the assignment." The teacher replied.  
"What? Can't I just bring in a backup version tomorrow?" BB asked.  
"No, I don't accept any late papers." The teacher responded.  
"But it's not late. I turned it in before!" BB insisted.  
"I'm sorry. I had Mammoth go through all the papers and he couldn't find your."  
"What? Mammoth told you that?" BB and Mammoth had been enemies since kindergarten when Mammoth stole BB's Polly Pocket doll. But as concerned about that as you are the story must go on so...  
"Mammoth probably took it!" BB tried to explain.  
"I'm sorry. Mammoth is one of my very best students. He always stays after and helps me clean up."  
"That explains the bubble gum, glue and tacks on my seat," BB muttered.  
"Excuse me?" The teacher inquired. "If that's all, you have to go back to your seat now."  
BB walked back to his seat. He couldn't believe it. He had sent an entire night...I mean 2 weeks...on the paper and it was worth 1/3 of his grade. Just then he had an idea.  
"Cyborg, do you have your laptop computer?" He asked when he got back to his seat.  
"Yea. Why do you ask?" Cyborg said suspiciously.  
"I need it for a few minutes. Raven can you distract the teacher?"  
"No problem but this is going to cost you," before BB could say anything Raven trilled in a high pitched voice, sounding a lot like Star, "Oh Ms. Teacher person! I absolutely love your outfit! Where did you find it?"  
Robin winced at the sound of her voice, then played along. "Yea, you look really nice."  
The teacher, like most, (no offense if you're a teacher. I'm sure there are goods ones out there. Just not near me.) had no social life and was desperate for interaction. "Thank you! I got this top at...."  
cue mission impossible music  
BB turned on the computer, and passed it to Cyborg who quickly hacked into the school server. BB had email his paper to himself so Cyborg hacked into the printing system and printed it out on the printer in the back of the room. Making sure the teacher was distracted, Robin (who had sneaked away after starting the conversation) grabbed the paper off of the printer tray, stapled it, and put it on the teachers desk. The Star pretended to trip and pushed her desk (it was small) over.  
"Oh no!" Star said with the little acting skill she had. "Let me help you."  
As she and the teacher picked up the papers, she made sure the teacher found BB's paper, freshly printed.  
"Oh BB, here is the paper! I don't see how Mammoth missed it. I'll have to talk to him. I'm so sorry!" The teacher said, clueless.  
BB smiled and flashed a thumbs up at his friends. He was safe and Mammoth was in trouble. Another victory for the Teen Titans against the evil located in the seemingly perfect high school.  
hehehe I couldn't resist 


	11. nerdlings, fights, and the vp

After school Star was at her locker getting all of her stuff together when she heard a vaguely familiar squeaky voice.  
"Hi Star," It was the 'nerdling' she had rescued this morning.  
"Hi...ummm...name please?" Star asked, puzzled at why he wanted to talk to her.  
"My name's Eric. But you can just call me Aqualad!" he exclaimed striking a pose.  
Star giggled. "So what did you want?" she asked.  
"Oh I just wanted to say thanks. You're the first person who stuck up for me."  
"No problem. He was asking for it."  
"You've got some cool moves. Right out of the Matrix."  
"Thanks." Star smiled. 'What is it with these people and the Matrix? I mean Robin sunglasses and now this...' she thought.  
"Well if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to give me a call. Do you want my number?"  
Realization dawned on Star. He wasn't thanking her, he wanted to go out with her! "Ummm....I'm really busy right now...and we just moved in...no phones!" Star said, silently thanking the phone company for delayed installation. "I'll see you."  
"Bye," Aqualad called to Star's retreating back.  
As Star neared the doors, she heard catcalls and saw a large ring of people. In the middle were Robin and another boy, Fang.  
"You again?" Star groaned as she neared the center.  
"Keep your hands off my girl!" Fang shouted.  
"Look, she tripped I was just helping her up."  
Star saw Kitten off to the side, her eyes were gleaming in anticipation.  
"That's one sick girl," Raven said, coming up behind Star.  
The other Titans joined the circle trying to get Robin out.  
"Dude! He's not worth it. He's making us miss training." BB said.  
Robin snapped out of it and turned around.  
Just then Fang shout out his leg, trying to kick Robin. Star jumped in and twisted his leg.  
"Keep your legs off our boy!" she snapped and turned.  
"You'll regret this! I'm going to get you back!" Kitten screeched.  
"That's the third time you said that today. Did you miss out on Catch Phrases 101?" Star asked.  
"My dad will get you expelled!" Kitten continued her barrage of threats.  
"Do you have to turn to your dad for everything?" Raven asked. "You're such a daddy's girl."  
"At least I have one!" Kitten retorted.  
Everything went suddenly quiet. No one made a noise. Raven slowly turned around. "What did you say?"  
  
Even Kitten seemed to lose her nerve staring at Raven. Raven seemed to grow several inches and was looking Kitten straight in the eye. Kitten then seemed to swell up and snapped, "At least I have one."  
Raven threw herself at Kitten. Her dad had left the family. Raven had told Star when they had eaten dinner together at Star's house.  
As Raven launched herself at Kitten, Kitten finally realized what a big mistake she had made. She was already to turn and run when her eyes widened and she smiled wickedly. Putting on a scared face she turned to Raven who was trying to fight off Robin, BB, Cyborg, and Star's hands.  
"Don't take my homework Raven!" She pleaded making her eye widen. "I don't want to fight all of you!"  
The Titans stopped a moment stunned.  
"She's finally cracked," BB said.  
"It couldn't have happened soon enough," Robin agreed dryly.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Fighting again?" A sharp no- nonsense voice rang out.  
Robin turned to Kitten, "You set us up!". Kitten smiled back, "Don't forget I have claws."  
"I think that Mr. Robin, Mr. BB, Mr. Cyborg, Ms. Raven, and Ms. Star have an appointment in my office."  
Resigned they turned and followed the tall man.  
Star tried to figure out who he was. All she could see was his name tag with the words: Mr. Slade, Vice-Principal in charge of discipline on it. 


	12. Mr Slade and the plan

Please review and thanks to everyone who did! I don't own the titans! Have fun!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
"Fighting again, are we Mr. Robin?" Mr. Slade drawled. "But I guess after looking at your report card it's easy to see why you need someone else's homework."  
Raven sat in the corner, still pale a sign of her anger. 'I can't believe that even Kitten would stoop so low.' She thought. Cyborg just watched what was going on. He had secretly set-up his MP 3 player and was listening to music. He couldn't hear a word that was said, but he could tell that they were all in trouble. BB just sat, twitching in his chair. He made little mouths with his hands and was pretending to be Mr. Slade. When he began muttering to himself, Star kicked his chair.  
Star was confused. They hadn't done anything. With everyone restraining Raven, no one had even touched Kitten. This was all a misunderstanding. She stood up.  
"Excuse me, but we didn't do anything. We were just set-up", Star tried to explain. BB kicked her, and after glancing down confused, she continued. "There were plenty of witnesses. Maybe you can ask some of them."  
"What a good idea!" exclaimed Mr. Slade. His voice sent chills up Star's back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Now let's find two fair, balanced witness who can tell us what happened. Hmmm. I know! Here is Kitten and Fang."  
Out of his inner office walked Kitten and Fang. They were holding hands, the dropped each others hands quickly after they entered.  
"Dude! You can't ask them!" BB exploded.  
"Yeah! Kitten set us up!" Cyborg agreed.  
"I don't know what they are talking about," Kitten practically purred. "I was just minding my business when they came up and threatened me if I didn't give them my homework."  
"Dude! She's such a liar!" BB shrieked.  
"Well that's why I brought two witnesses. Mr. Fang, lets hear your story," Mr. Slade, turned back.  
"You can't ask him," Star added. "They're going out!"  
"No we're not," Kitten said.  
"You were holding hands when you walked in here!" Star said.  
"I didn't see them holding hands," Mr. Slade replied calmly. "Mr. Robin, maybe your friends have more wrong with them than I thought."  
"She insulted my father," Raven said, speaking for the first time.  
"I'm sure she didn't say anything that wasn't true," Slade said smirking.  
As Raven jumped up, once again all of the Titans were forced to restrain her. "You won't get away with this," Raven screamed at Slade.  
"What are you going to do about it?" He said. "Who will people believe: me and my two witnesses, on the honor roll, or a bunch of pathetic little losers? Now, let's see. Fighting in the halls. Threatening a fellow student. Threatening a teacher. I'd say that's about a week of detention."  
"What? But, dude, we didn't do anything!" BB stammered.  
"Two weeks, dude!" Mr. Slade mimicked.  
After he had ushered all of them, except for Mr. Fang and Ms. Kitten who he continued to praise, Star turned. "What's his problem?" She demanded.  
"Well first, it's Kitten." Cyborg answered. "He golfs with her father."  
"They're, like, best friends. Half of the money the school receives is from her and her family." BB added.  
"What's second?" Star asked.  
"Me," Robin stepped forward. "He used to be in charge of discipline at our old middle school. And one day I got I trouble for throwing a paper airplane."  
"It might poke someone's eye out," BB mimicked.  
"Well anyway, he took me to his office and did the same thing. He keep insulting me and going on."  
"But he forgot one thing," Cyborg said. "Security cameras."  
"He had been away the week before on vacation," Robin continued. "That's when they were installed. So he had no clue when he got back. After he threatened me, I had Cyborg break into the system and copy everything that happened onto a blank tape. I sent it anonymously to the school and they fired him.  
"He took a few courses and claimed he straightened up. But he knows I sent the tapes and now that he's moved onto high school, he has an office without any security cameras."  
"Why can't you complain again?" Star asked. "I mean if he's done it before..."  
"He's too clever. This time he would have Kitten and Fang say whatever he wants and other times he would just say that I hate him and I'm a troubled little boy."  
"We can't just let him do this!" Star seethed.  
"We can't prove any of it. It's our word against his," Raven said calmly.  
"I mean, the only way we could stop it is by added a security camera. And where would we get that..." Cyborg's voice trailed off as everyone turned toward him. "Well, I don't know...I mean...what if..." his voice trailed off.  
"I guess it shouldn't be that hard to break in and install one," he said resigned.  
Everyone's faces broke into wide smiles. It would be a long night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Same place, 11:00  
"Owww! Dude, that was my foot!" whimpered BB.  
"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it." Raven answered. "We need to be quiet."  
They moved aside to let Cyborg, Robin, and Star climb through the small hole in the basement.  
"How did a tunnel get here?" Star asked.  
"They remodeled the school and changed the sewage system," Robin answered. "They never closed up the old hole. Students use it sometimes and just keep it a secret from the teachers."  
Carefully turning on his pocket flashlight that dangled off his belt, Robin led the way upstairs. Once into the hallways, Star looked around. It seemed to different now that the lights had been shut off. The lockers seemed a lot bigger and there were strange shadows. She scooted closer to the others.  
"Dude! Is this even legal?" BB asked.  
"I think we're better off not finding out," Cyborg said. "Let's go."  
Taking his laptop out of the bag that dangled from his shoulder, Cyborg quickly disabled the security system surrounding the office. "We have five minutes before the back-up system comes on." Moving quickly, they open the door and walked in to Mr. Slade's office.  
"Where do we put it?" Raven asked. "This place is spotless, he'd notice it anywhere."  
Looking around, they tried to find a good spot.  
"Dude! This spot is perfect!" BB exclaimed.  
"SHHHH!" Everyone whispered.  
"This spot is great!" BB whispered back. He had located the box on top of the filing cabinet. The box was wooden with dark spots.  
Robin whipped a small drill (what doesn't he have?) out of his belt and handed it to Cyborg. Drilling a small hole, Cyborg inserted the camera. Then, Cyborg brought up the camera's view from his computer. Rotating the cabinet and box slightly, he arranged it so the entire room could be seen. "We'll have to pick this up later, but for now, it's show time."  
Everyone left the office quickly and Cyborg turned the security system back on. Back at the entrance to the tunnel, they quickly climbed through and left the school.  
They could hardly wait for the next day when they could finally try out the camera. 


	13. a bump in the road and the solution

The next day....  
"Oh Mr. Slade! I'm so happy to see you!" Star said, in a high-pitched voice.  
"Hmmm...I don't remember you," Mr. Slade said turning around. "Oh wait, you were involved in the fight yesterday."  
"That's right. I wanted to talk to you in your office," Star said, timing it so she asked right when the principal walked by.  
"Well I can't refuse a student in trouble," Mr. Slade muttered through his teeth. "Come right in."  
After walking through the door, Star carefully tilted her chair so both she and Slade would be framed by the camera lens. Everything was going perfectly.  
"I would just like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I had no idea that everyone would get so out of hand." Star carefully avoided names to make sure that Slade would have an opportunity to jump to conclusions and bash robin on tape.  
"Well that's what happens when you hang out with riff-raff." Star, grinned, Mr. Slade had taken the bait. No one could mistake his meaning even with his out-of-date slang. "I'm sorry, who is riff-raff?" She tried to sound as naïve as possible.  
"That Robin kid and his friends of course," Mr. Slade snapped dropping titles. "They think they are better then everyone else. 'Oh look at me I'm so superior.' Well they'll get what's coming to them. Sooner than they think."  
"Is that a threat?" Star asked, carefully choosing her words.  
"It's a promise. I live for the day that I bust their sorry behinds..." Mr. Slade continued, too caught up to remember who he was speaking too. "You'd do better to hang out with better kids."  
"Better kids?" Star asked, trying to keep him talking.  
"Yeah, like Kitten and Fang. That cute couple here yesterday."  
"You knew they were a couple? And you still called them here to testify against Robin?"  
"Of course they're a couple. They were holding hands in here! I only pretended to miss it so I could get Robin in more trouble. I love my job." Slade chuckled.  
Star shuddered. She never, ever wanted to see him chuckle again. "Well, thank you for the advice."  
"Remember what I said," Slade continued, oblivious to his demise. "Robin is no good and I'll make sure he gets caught. Or if he doesn't, framed!"  
Slade began to laugh maniacally. 'Maybe it's something in the water that the teachers drink.' Star wondered remembering her first period teacher.  
Star walked back slowly to first period. 'This is one strange school' she thought when entering the classroom.  
The day was sunny, the first in a long time. The teacher stared outside. He seemed to be growing more and more pathetic. There weren't even any raindrops to watch and he seemed captivated. As Star took her seat, everyone crowded around.  
"Dude! Did you get it?" BB asked.  
"Oh yea!" Star whispered, turning around. "As Mr. Slade would say, I busted his sorry behind."  
Everyone burst out laughing, a nice change from Mr. Slade's freaky chuckle.  
Suddenly, Cyborg stopped. "How are we gonna get that camera back now?"  
"I'm two steps ahead of you!" Star laughed. "I left my jacket in there on purpose so I can get it during lunch. He always goes out to eat, I saw some Taco Bell bags in his trash can."  
Once again, everyone resumed laughing. Everything was perfect.  
Everything went just as Star planned. She waited outside Mr. Slade's office until she saw him leave. Then going in, she barely even said a word before the secretary waved her in. She walked into the office and grabbed her sweater which she had pushed mostly behind the chair so Mr. Slade wouldn't see it and bring it to her before she got to his office. She picked it up and went over to the filing cabinet to grab the camera. Reaching into the correct spot she pulled her hand back...with nothing in it!  
"What?" She gasped, too surprised to even think straight. "Where is it?"  
Just as she reached in again she heard a voice behind her.  
"You all think you are sooo clever," Kitten said, smirking. "You didn't even realize I was next to you all during math. I'd have to be deaf not to hear what you guys were saying."  
Star grimaced. "Just give me the camera." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb the secretary.  
"As if I would be dumb enough to do that! No, I think you need to leave now and tell your pathetic little friends that if they want the camera they need to get Robin to go out with me!"  
"I thought you were going out with Fang?" Star asked.  
"That loser! No he broke up with me this morning. And won't he be jealous when he sees me and Robin going out." Kitten cackled.  
'Seriously, what is it with these people. Mr. Slade chuckling, Kitten cackling, it's seriously disturbing,' Star thought.  
She left Kitten still plotting her dastardly deed (I always wanted to say that!) and walked slowly back to her friends.  
She entered the lunchroom and made it slowly over to her friends. Cyborg had his laptop out and everyone was looking glum.  
"I don't know what you guys are sad about, but let me add to it," Star said sighing. "Kitten..."  
"Has the camera," finished Robin. "Cyborg still has the laptop hooked up to it. The camera's in her pocket but we still heard the whole thing."  
"Dude! This is so not cool!" BB complained.  
"Can't we just beat her up?" Raven asked. "It's not like it going to be hard."  
"We don't know where the camera is though!" Robin's fist pounded the table.  
"I thought you said it was in her pocket?" Star asked.  
"No he just said that because we couldn't see either of you when you were talking. I could be in her pocket, or Mr. Slade's drawer, or a billion other places." Cyborg clarified.  
"It seems like I'm going on a date," Robin sighed.  
"Dude! Wait! I just had a brilliant idea!" BB shrieked.  
"Do tell." Raven said in her usual monotone.  
"Well, we can't see where the camera is right? But we can tell if it's moving!"  
"So?" Raven asked.  
"If we see it's moving, we know Kitten has it and we can get it from her. But she's probably too scared of us..."  
"...especially without Fang." Star interrupted.  
"... to keep it on her person. She probably just moved it to another spot in the room. As long as we keep monitoring on Cyborg's computer, we can come back later and make a thorough search of Mr. Slade's office!"  
"I guess sleep is out," Cyborg whined. "meet back in the basement at 12:00."  
----------------------------------  
The Titans found themselves once again in the basement.  
"Whoa, déjà vu!" BB said.  
"Let's go," Raven said. "I spend enough time with him at school."  
Once again making their way towards Mr. Slade's office, Cyborg hacked into the security system. "Ok, we have to hurry. There are a billion spots it could be and we only have 5 minutes."  
They entered the office and quickly fanned out. Not two second had gone by when:  
"Found it!" Raven said.  
It was hidden on the side of he spotted box in a different spot.  
"Dude! That was so my idea! She can't even come up with a creative one on her own!" BB whined.  
"Be glad. A creative spot would have taken longer to find," Raven said wisely.  
They left the office after Cyborg doubled checked to make sure it was the right camera. They stopped off at a mail box and Robin pulled a pre- addressed envelope out of his belt pocket. "I figured we would need this."  
After Cyborg deleted any extraneous scenes on the camera, they stuck in the mail slot.  
'Dude! Our future depends on the US postal system! I hope they don't mess up," BB worried.  
They didn't. Barely a week had passed before Mr. Slade was put on extended leave. The Teen Titans had done it again. 


	14. Meet the foreign exchange student

The next day....  
(I think I'm gonna do one that focuses on Raven....I really like doing robin and star but the other characters need expansion soooo....)  
The Teen Titans were gathered around the lunch table except for BB and Cyborg, who were, of course, getting fifths on food. Star's stomach turned at the thought of eating the food but then again she had seen BB and Cyborg eat worse. As they returned to the table, a girl followed them. Whispering to BB in hushed tones he put her stuff on the table and turned to everyone.  
"Hey guys this is Terra. She's an exchange student!" he exclaimed.  
"From where?" Star asked.  
"Paris, France (not because I hate the French, because it's the only other language I know)! The best place on earth!" Terra's voice held no trace of an accent.  
"Hey I'm Star and your English is very good. Parlez-vous francaise?" Star said.  
"Mais, oui!" Terra giggled.  
Just then Raven came up.  
"Dude, you missed the introductions! Raven this is Terra, Terra this is ..." BB exclaimed  
"I know!" Both girls said at the same time. They turned away from each other slightly, not enough so it was open, but enough that Star noticed. It was clear that the two girls didn't like each other.  
"ummm...well..." BB tried to think of something to say.  
"So how do you like it here?" Star asked, desperate to draw attention away from Raven's behavior.  
As Terra continued to babble on (I don't really like her) Raven was deep in thought. 'I can't believe this. I meet someone I hate more than Kitten and she becomes best friends with all my friends. But why don't I like her? I usually never feel this way unless I see a group of girls in bright pink.' Shuddering to herself she keep on analyzing Terra. 'She's not in pink. And it's not like she's done anything. It's more of a strong intuitive feeling.' Raven was tapped on the shoulder by Star and jumped, feeling guilty. 'Maybe I'm wrong. I should give Terra a chance.'  
Turning brightly she re-entered the conversation. 'What was that about?' BB wondered.  
After school, Raven began collecting all of her books from her locker. With Mr. Slade gone, they no longer had detention and Fight Club was resuming. She was trying to fit everything in her backpack when she heard the chant, "Fight, fight, fight."  
Groaning to herself, she went over to where the sound came from. Once again, another bully was beating up the person who was captain of debate team (Go debate!).  
"Words won't help you now will they? This will teach you not to correct my grammar." The bully laughed.  
Raven took a few steps forward, "Pick on someone your own..." Before she could finish, someone darted past her and caught the bully's foot. Twisted him so he flipped over, the same person tripped him with her foot when he tried to get up. When the bully finally got up, he ran away. He couldn't be beaten by a girl in front of everyone! The girl helped the debate captain up.  
"Dude! Way to go Terra!" BB exclaimed.  
"Those moves were decidedly cool" Star said.  
"You should join fight club!" Cyborg added.  
"We can use more people." Robin finished.  
Raven stared. She had just been about to break up the fight. No everyone was telling Terra how amazing she was. 'For someone who doesn't get jealous why am I so jealous?' Raven thought. She turned toward Terra a forced out a smile. "Good job!"  
"Oh, you would have taken care of it, I'm sure." Terra smiled back.  
'Was it just me or did she sound like she was being sarcastic me? I think I'm going crazy.' Raven thought and followed everyone to the dance room.  
Once everyone changed into their sweat clothes, Robin began talking.  
"How about we all warm-up together first? Then after that we can begin to fight in pairs."  
He led them in a dizzying array of kicks and punches as they tried to keep up. Eventually only Robin and Star were standing, everyone else was panting from exhaustion.  
"Ok, now we can begin to fight..." Robin said turning around. He was met by red sweaty faces as the rest of the team (except Star who was drinking water) lay gasping on the floor.  
"Ummm...hello?" Robin asked. No one listened, they were too busy trying to breath. He paused unsure of what to do. Looking around, he spotted Star. "Ok while you....umm...rest...Star and I will demonstrate some techniques."  
Pulling Star over to him he helped work on her position while telling the other Titans and Terra exactly what he was doing. This would have been extremely effective, had they been listening instead of concerning themselves with such things as trying to drink water and trying to move as little as they could to avoid pain. At the end of the practice session, they were still immobile, but slightly better than before. Robin changed and grabbed Cyborg's car keys. "I'm going to bring the car around to the front of the school. If you're not there in 5 minutes you don't get a ride."  
Complaining all the while the Titans changed and went to meet Robin at the front of the school. As Raven and Terra changed in the locker room (Star had finished long ago) they didn't say anything to each other. As Terra finished changing by putting on her jacket, something small and shiny fell out of a pocket. Grabbing it quickly, she shoved it back in and glanced at Raven. Raven gave no sign of seeing it and made a big pretense of struggling to pull on her own jacket. When Terra left, Raven let out a big sigh. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath. 'I wonder what that was.' Raven thought. 'I could have sworn it was...no...why would she have a tape recorder?' Raven shrugged and grabbed her stuff. She wouldn't want to have to walk home.  
As she reached the front of the school, she let out a big sigh. Robin had just pulled up, she had plenty of time. As everyone pilled in, Raven couldn't help but notice how Terra sat in between BB and Star. 'I used to sit there.' she thought. She put her stuff in the back and sat in the third row, behind everyone.  
"Dude! Terra, you can join us in the morning. Here, I have an extra walkie-talkie."  
Raven was jolted out of her thoughts as Bb handed Terra a walkie- talkie. 'We met her a few hours ago and now it's like she's one of us.' Raven thought. 'We at least talked about including Star before we did.'  
Raven ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched everyone agree that Terra could join them. Once again she forced a smile and said how great it would be if Terra joined.  
------------------------  
Any advice on where to go with this? She's going to work for Slade but I don't know exactly how she should betray them. I'm thinking blackmail... 


	15. computer trouble

Blackmail it is so without further ado...  
  
Two days had passed and Raven still didn't trust the new Titan. It wasn't anything she had done, on the contrary she seemed to be solving all of the fights and handling bullies all on her own. That was the problem. She seemed too perfect. Whenever Raven tried to do anything, Terra was already there. Raven had tried to say something to Star but Star had just commented on how nice it was that Terra was so thoughtful and fit in so well. If Star, Raven's best friend, thought this way, there was no way that anyone else would have a different opinion.  
Raven had no idea what to do. It seemed like there wasn't anything she could do. She was getting replaced. Just then, she passed Cyborg in the hall.  
"Hey Cyborg," She said.  
"Hi," Cyborg sounded completely dejected which was definitely not like the cocky boy she knew.  
"What's wrong?" Raven asked, concerned.  
"Oh, it's no big deal. I just can't access my accounts through my computer. It keeps saying I have the wrong password but that's impossible. I wrote my password down, the day before this all happened. And I can't hack into my system. I made it hack proof and even the backdoor ways I left for myself seemed to have been corrected. It's probably no big deal."  
"Oh, OK." Raven had no idea what he was saying but it was strange. It was unlike Cyborg to have trouble with computers. Ever.  
"Star, wait up!" Raven called, leaving Cyborg and trying to catch up to Star.  
As she reached Star, she noticed the usual perkiness gone from Star. "Is something wrong with you too?" Raven asked.  
"How did you know?" Star asked. "Its weird but I wrote a report on the ancient European civilizations and its gone missing."  
"Missing? It was on your computer. Didn't you back it up?" Raven asked. She knew about the report. Star needed it to get extra credit in History. The teacher had assigned it instead of Star having to make up all the work she had missed in the beginning of the year.  
"Well, that's what's strange." Star said. "I had it on my computer, one a floppy disk, and I emailed it myself and all the versions have gotten viruses or in the case of my floppy, disappeared."  
"Cyborg's having computer trouble too!" Raven explained, filling Star in on his problem.  
Just then, Robin came up looking upset. "I can't believe this!" he said.  
"Let me guess, computer trouble?" Raven asked.  
"How did you know? All my digital pictures have gone missing from my computer. Even the ones of my parents."  
Raven and Star looked at each other. They knew that Robin had been adopted by a wealthy multi-millionaire and didn't really talk about his parents or his home life much.  
"That all I have left of them," he said quietly. "I was going to print them out but I never had time to do it."  
"This is crazy!" Raven exclaimed. "The only people without computer problems are me, BB, and Terra."  
Just then her cell phone rang. Raven looked around for teachers since they weren't allowed to use cell phones at school. "I wondered who's calling," She said before answering. "Hello?"  
"Raven, honey, I have some bad news. All the computer files have crashed at work. There's no way we can go anywhere this weekend. I have to go. We'll talk later."  
Before Raven could say anything, her mother hung up. Raven was shocked. She had planned the trip to the museum for half a year. It was across the country and they were going to fly over to see it. It had a special exhibit on stones like the one Raven had which was given to her by her father.  
Raven turned to the other Titans, "You're not going to believe this."  
One their way to first period, they discussed the problem.  
"It was no coincidence that we all have computer trouble within a day of each other," Robin said.  
"I agree. Something is going on," Star commented.  
"No one's ruining my trip!" Raven hissed under her breath. She was rarely this angry. "I'm getting to the bottom of it."  
They walked into math to see BB, Cyborg, and Terra already seated.  
"You'll never guess what happened!" BB said.  
"You had computer trouble and couldn't find your job application." Raven hazarded. BB loved animals and had filled out a job application to work at the local zoo. Since he was only in high school they had him write a 15 page paper to make sure he was responsible enough. If anything was wrong with his computer, that would have been it.  
"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "How did you know?"  
Before Raven could answer, Terra cut in. "I'm having trouble too. I had to fill out lots of transfer papers to be accepted into the exchange program. They just called and said that all my files are gone. If they don't find them, I'll have to leave. Among my files, was my essay on American culture. There's no way I could rewrite that in time for the essay contest!"  
Raven nodded. While having Terra leave didn't sound so bad, Terra had spent so long on her essay Raven felt really bad for her. Terra was depending on the essay to win a special award that would help her pay tuition for college.  
"First let's get some things straight," Robin said. "When did all of this happen?"  
The answers varied. Cyborg and BB had noticed yesterday at night and everyone else noticed this morning.  
"They must have done it around 10:00 last night," Cyborg declared. "Not everyone checked last night and the only ones who did noticed their missing files."  
"We can't just ask everyone where they were last night," Raven said.  
"How will we ever know who did this?" Star asked.  
"We don't have to ask everyone. There's only one person who could have done this," Cyborg said.  
"Dude! Don't just keep us waiting! Who did this?" BB asked.  
"The only one who knows enough about computers to do it," Cyborg said dramatically.  
Everyone looked pointedly at him. "No not me! Gizmo!"  
The Titans eyes drifted to the back of the room where a pale boy with thick glasses and dark hair sat typing on a computer. 


	16. down the rabbit hole

Without any hesitation, the Teen Titans walked back to Gizmo. He kept on playing with his computer and seemed not to take any notice of them. Cyborg grabbed his computer and put it under his arm.  
"Hey! I was using that!," A small high pitched squeal escaped. It was obvious the boy had skipped many grades. His voiced hadn't even cracked yet. "What's going on?" He demanded.  
"Did you wreck our files?" Cyborg asked.  
The boy looked up for the first time. He had the palest blue eyes Star had ever seemed. (The name is the only similar thing, everything else I changed and added to). It was clear he spent most if not all of his time indoors in front of the computer. 'What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"Did you or did you not hack into our files?" Cyborg repeated.  
"I didn't, lame-o," Gizmo said. His age was made even clearer at his lack of maturity. "Now gimme!"  
"I don't believe you," Cyborg said. He seemed to know the boy better than any of the other Titans. 'I guess it's from using the computer a lot,' Star thought. 'They must be a part of a small community'.  
The boy sighed. "How can I get you to believe me?" he asked.  
"I'm sure you can think of a way."  
"Fine. I didn't hack into your computers though. You gotta believe me."  
Cyborg sighed and passed the computer back. "Come on guys, I have no idea who else could have done it."  
"I didn't..." the boy continued. "But I know who did.  
Cyborg turned around, "What?"  
"You know how it is..." The boy continued. "Not many people interested in computers. With the exception of you, I don't know anyone else in the area."  
Cyborg nodded. Star smiled, she had guessed right.  
"So I noticed when I started encountering a lot of search queries coming from this area. I couldn't pin-point the location but they asked about hacking and deleting files."  
"When did it start?"  
"About 3 days ago."  
"That would fit. Any more info?"  
"It's going to cost you," The boy took on a sharper face and narrowed his eyes. "You need to help me set up a G3 multiplex combination of altarie combustion."  
(I have no idea what to say...that's gibberish...or is it?)  
"Done." Cyborg nodded.  
"OK the user name was: the mad ratter (I know its lame...but its all I could think of)."  
"What?!?" All of the Titans exclaimed.  
"Guess they're into rodents and like Alice in Wonderland. There are worse things." The boy turned back to his computer and resumed typing. He didn't even look up as they trailed away.  
---------------------------------  
"The mad ratter? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Robin asked.  
"Don't look at me," Raven said. "I'm into Poe, not Carrol."  
"Look on the bright side. At least now we have something to go on." Star said trying to be cheerful.  
"Exactly, what do we have?" Terra demanded.  
"Well...nothing really...I was just reading the poster," Star pointed to one of the many inspirational posters that all the teachers were required to put in their rooms.  
Everyone laughed. It seemed the simple joke had lightened the tension. The bell rang. Since the schedule changed weekly, (I had to come up with an excuse) the next subject was PE for everyone but Star who took Dance. Star went of to the separate locker room for Dance students while Raven, Terra, BB, Cyborg, and Robin went to the general PE locker room. Form there they split into the two different sides: male and female. While Raven changed, Terra finished early and went to get a drink of water. She left her pants dangling from her locker since she had forgotten to lock up.  
Raven curiosity got the better of her. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the shiny contraption she had seen earlier. She was right; it was a tape recorder. She pressed the rewind button and it whirled as the tape inside went backwards. When it clicked, showing it was finished, Raven steeled her nerves and pressed play; as much as she hating violating the other girls privacy (she hated it when anyone did it to her) she had to find out what was on the tape.  
The tape began whirling again and Terra's soft voice was heard:  
"cyguy128." Then a pause. "birdarang2" then a pause.  
A door slammed as Terra re-entered the locker room. Raven hurriedly pressed the fast-forward button the stuffed the machine back into Terra's pants. She threw the pants into the other girl's locker and turned around pretending to struggle with her shirt just in time. Terra barely glanced at Raven, she just twirled the lock and walked into the main gym. Raven sighed, she hadn't been caught. Then a thought came into her head: Caught doing what?  
Raven needed to find out what the words meant.  
Locking her own locker, Raven followed Terra into the gym. Terra was busy chatting to Cyborg, BB, and Robin; she didn't even notice Raven enter. Catching Cyborg's eye, Raven gestured for him to come over. He looked at her a second, then made and excuse and walked over to her.  
"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing Raven agitated manner.  
"Do you know what cyguy128 means?" Raven said, avoiding his question.  
"That's my password, how did you find that out?" He hissed.  
Glancing over at Terra laughing at something Bb had said, Raven turned back.  
"Cyborg I think we have a problem."  
Raven told him everything. She was so relieved to get it all off her chest, the words couldn't come fast enough. When she finished, she looked at Cyborg for a response.  
"I hate to admit, but you sound like you're right. Let's see what Robin thinks." Cyborg answered.  
He called Robin over and asked him about the second word that Raven heard: birdarang2.  
All of Raven's fears were confirmed. It was Robin's password. When everything was explained to him, Robin looked back at the other two Titans.  
"How are we going to explain it to the others?" he asked.  
After school the three Titans met again. They had decided that Star and BB were too close to Terra to take them seriously. They had to act alone.  
"The only way is to get that tape," Raven said for the third time.  
"I don't like it but it does seem to be the only way," Robin grudgingly agreed.  
"Tomorrow then. You get the tape," Cyborg said pointing to Raven. "And bring it to me as soon as you get it. We have to at least make a copy before we confront her and she does anything to it."  
-----------------------------  
After school  
Raven decided to stay after and go to the library. She wanted to know how Terra had hacked into their systems. The library still used the old fashioned card catalogue t tell who had done what damage to each book. Looking at the cards for the computer section, Raven saw all of the books had been checked out last by Terra. Xeroxing the cards in case they needed further proof Raven had returned to the main desk and was just about to leave when she saw Terra.  
Raven was able to sneak up behind Terra and see exactly what she was doing. It looked like a long essay...  
"Hey isn't that your essay? I thought it was gone!" Raven burst out before she could stop herself.  
Terra whirled around. She tried to deny it at first. "I had another backup version."  
"You said all your versions were destroyed."  
"I found another."  
"All of everyone else's were."  
Terra saw it was pointless to argue. Mockingly she clapped her hands together three times. "Well, well, well, we are brilliant, aren't we?"  
Raven gasped. The happy little blonde was gone, in its place was a mean calculating girl. "You won't get away with this!" Raven said, wincing at her own futility.  
"I already have," Terra said calmly. "No one's going to believe little, jealous, Raven!"  
"Witch," Raven said turning away. There was nothing she could do right now, but tomorrow... "You will pay."  
------------------  
The next day in gym, Terra had to go to the bathroom. Raven quickly excused herself. This was the only time she would have. She ran down to the locker room and slammed the door open. Time was of the essence.  
She reached Terra's locker. It was locked but it didn't stop Raven. Raven had seen Terra open it a million times. She kept replaying the images until...  
"got it!" she whispered to herself as the locker popped open.  
She reached in and found Terra's pants. Terra wasn't too clever to think that Raven knew about the recording device and the tape. She listened to the entire tape and locked the locker. "I told her she would pay." Raven said as she went back to the gym. She passed the tape to Cyborg and prepared to face off against Terra after school.  
----------------  
After school, Raven arrived early. She saw Robin already standing there and gave him the Xerox she made yesterday. Scanning it, Robin gave her a single nod of approval. He was as eager to bust Terra for what she had done to him as Raven was. As everyone entered, Robin stepped forward.  
"Hey everyone, I think we should listen to this," he said sliding the tape into a tape player that Cyborg had brought.  
Terra's eyes widened at the sight of the tape. She recognized it instantly. She tried to delay the inevitable. "How about we fight then listen? We can hear it while we pant for breath."  
"So you can kick it 'accidentally' during practice?" Raven asked smiling. "I don't think so."  
"Dude! What's going on?" BB asked. He fell silent as the tape played.  
"cyguy128" silence "birdarang2" silence "telekinesis24" silence "starbolt51" silence "shapechager253"  
Star and BB gasped when they realized what they heard.  
"Why is Terra saying my password?" Star asked.  
"Dude," BB said weakly. "What's going on?"  
Robin held up the Xerox. All of the computer books were checked out of the library this past week by the same person. Terra."  
All eyes turned to Terra as she just glanced back. "I've been framed..." She tried weakly, but saw it wasn't going down. She burst out laughing as everyone stared at her.  
"All right, I'll come clean. I was the one who trashed all of your files. But I wouldn't do that..." she warned as Raven was about to kick her.  
"Why not?" Raven asked coldly.  
"Because I still have them. And if any of you so much as touch a hair on my head, its bye-bye files. And once they're gone, they can't come back. So you'd better do as I say." Terra laughed again.  
"You're crazy!" Robin gasped.  
"Dude! You're nuts!" BB said, genuinely stunned.  
"Not crazy. I'm mad....I'm the madratter remember? I always liked anagrams. That was the closest think my name would work for. But I always like Alice in Wonderland."  
The Teen Titans looked at each other. There seemed like there was nothing they could do. 


	17. confrontation

(I redid the chapter. The new school wasn't cool, it was too sci-fi. I wanted this to be more general. I might put up the new school as its own story. w/e)  
  
"Dude! This has got to be the lamest thing ever!" BB said. He was carrying Terra's lunch tray loaded with food to her. It was separated by colors since the actual food was unidentifiable. Terra had already sent him back to get her more food twice even though she had barely touched it. She was blackmailing them into doing whatever she wanted.  
"You have it easy," Raven said. "She's making me do her math homework. I don't even understand the problems; she just does it to make me suffer."  
They all sighed. They needed their files. Robin was especially downcast: there was no way he could ever replace his files. "I swear, the second she let's her guard down..." his voice trailed off. Everyone knew it was a useless threat.  
"She guards her computer so carefully. It a brand new computer with some new equipment I haven't even seen before. And without my laptop there's no way I can hack in," Cyborg whined. "The school computers don't have a good enough system."  
"If you can't do it, no one can. No one's as good as you are on the computer," Star said.  
"Or is someone?" Raven said, smiling. "Haven't we forgot about..."  
"Gizmo!" the Teen Titans burst out, then checked and made sure Terra was no where near them.  
"Let's go now!" Star said impatient as always. She had to get her report back or she wouldn't receive credit for the class. "He's over there." She said pointing to him.  
The Titans hurried over. Once there they all turned toward Cyborg.  
"I'm not doing it!" He said.  
"You're the only one who even understands what he says. You have to." BB begged.  
The other Titans chorused their agreement.  
"Fine," Cyborg said. "But only because you're bugging me." He walked over to Gizmo and explained the dilemma.  
Gizmo thought for a few minutes. He had always enjoyed competing against Cyborg in computers and it was fun to see Cyborg in trouble, but he did have a sort of respect for the Titan who never made fun of his age. "I'll do it," he declared.  
His breath was knocked out momentarily by one of Star's death hugs.  
"I'll have your files and your systems back in pace by this afternoon on one condition," he said when he got his breath back  
"What's that?" Star asked.  
"No hugs (how predictable)." Raven smiled. He was just like her in at least one respect.  
---------  
That afternoon:  
"Aww yeah!" Cyborg said when he finally logged into his system. He and the other Titans quickly changed their passwords and added security features. Raven had to phone her mom and tell her what to do.  
"It looks like my trip is back on!" She came back, smiling.  
"Dude! I can't believe we forgot!" BB exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" Star asked.  
"I think we need to teach someone a little lesson,"  
Everyone smiled. The Teen Titans were back in control.  
------------  
"Hey Raven!" Terra smiled widely. "Just the person I wanted to see."  
"Same goes for me," Raven smiled back.  
Terra looked at her confused. "Hello, I'm the one in control here!"  
"Not anymore. Why don't you check your computer?"  
Terra logged on quickly. Or should I say, tried to log on. As an extra favor, Gizmo had destroyed all of her files. "Just to make sure she can't retaliate," he said.  
Terra gasped as she looked desperately for her essay.  
"Here it is," Raven continued handing her a floppy disk. "We were too nice to just get rid of everything. But this way, you can't mess up our computers for a long time."  
"I'll get you for this! You won't get away!" Terra screamed, enraged.  
'How could I EVER have even thought she was nice?' Raven thought. 'I need to always trust my intuition'. Raven turned back to Terra. "You and Kitten both."  
Raven tried to walk away, but she saw a foot lash out at her. Quickly ducking and rolling, she tried to grab Terra's foot. Terra, realizing what Raven was about to do, rotated her body and shifted her weight. She raised he foot into an almost straight line then flipped back to avoid Raven's grasping hands.  
"Is the widdle-Ravy out maneuvered?" Terra asked.  
"Not quite." Raven said and continued to fight.  
It was after school and there weren't any students or teachers around. 'The only one who can stop this fight is me.' Raven thought. She aimed a blow at Terra's stomach but Terra dodged easily. Raven saw an opening and tried to kick Terra.  
"You forgot one thing: I'm not a guy!" Terra laughed.  
Raven smiled and rotated her foot so it caught on Terra's leg. Pulling forward, she flipped Terra neatly and stepped back.  
Terra lay on the floor with the breath knocked out of her. Raven knew there wasn't any serious damage. When Terra made no move to get up, Raven smiled and walked away. "Copies are never as good as the original," She said and walked towards the front of the school.  
The other Titans were lounging around on the school's front steps. Robin had wisely refused to let any of them go and watch the fight. "It's between Terra and Raven." He said.  
Watching Raven emerge, they all looked at her for some sign. Smiling, she gave them a thumbs-up. While it was unlike Raven to do so, she was so happy that her trip was back on she was being very uncharacteristic.  
The Titans all cheered. It was good to be back to their normal selves.  
As Cyborg pulled up in his car, Star laughed to herself.  
"What's so funny?" Raven asked.  
"I always thought high school was all about books and learning," Star giggled. "In two weeks you all have proved me incredibly wrong."  
They all laughed.  
"They always say that high school is the gateway to the real world," Raven said slowly. "I think the real world is going to be a vacation compared to high school."  
Everyone laughed again. It was great just hanging out like normal kids. Just then Cyborg pulled up. "You're never going to believe this..." 


	18. movies and rentals

"Dude! Tell us already!" BB whined.  
"There's gonna be like a movie filmed at our school!" Cyborg said.  
"And this is important because..." Raven asked.  
"We'll be famous!" BB and Cyborg said at the same time.  
"Jinx! Now you can't talk!" Cyborg said to BB.  
"The odd of you're being 'found' and becoming 'famous' are like one in a billion. You have got to be kidding," Raven said, trying to talk sense into them.  
"So where do you want your house to be when we make millions of dollars and buy mansions?" BB said, not batting an eyelash.  
"Maybe California. They have a lot of cool technology out there." Cyborg responded, thinking carefully. "but then again, New York does have a lot in its favor too..."  
"Could we please get back to the real world? We don't even know what type of movie it's going to be. They're probably just using the school and not even bothering to use the students as extras," Raven struggled for calm.  
"Not true!" Cyborg denied Raven's accusations. "It says here that students hoping to become extras and get minor rolls are to report to the gym at first period tomorrow." Cyborg waved the poster in front of Raven.  
Raven grabbed it and read carefully. "He does seem to be right..." Raven admitted slowly. Seeing Cyborg's head begin to swell up, she quickly added, "For once."  
BB burst out laughing as Cyborg slowly turned to him. "That's it, you're gonna pay!" Cyborg yelled. He grabbed BB and put him in a headlock. "Aww yeah. That's what I'm talking about," Cyborg laughed as BB struggled to get free.  
"Dude! I didn't even say it! Go pick on Raven," Cyborg turned to look at Raven.  
Without even looking away from the poster Raven told him, "Don't even think about it."  
Cyborg shrugged and resumed strangling BB as Robin and Star walked over to Raven.  
"Is it true? Is there really going to be a movie?" Star asked.  
"Why here?" Robin asked. "It's not like our school is anything special."  
They turned to look at the school. It was rectangular in shape and made out of bricks. The steps were concrete and falling apart. The school seemed quite...boring.  
"I guess. Maybe it will be a documentary." Raven said, shrugging. "All I know is I'm signing up for the auditions."  
"You are?" Everyone turned to look at her. Cyborg even dropped BB who stared at her while rubbing his neck.  
Raven turned slightly red. "Of course. Weren't you listening to what Cyborg said? You miss first period. I didn't think you were that into math."  
Everyone sighed and BB burst out laughing.  
"Hahaha. Dude! I thought you meant you wanted to really be in the movie. Like you thought you had a chance."  
BB completely disregarded the death glances every shot at him.  
Raven turned around and looked at him. "Care to repeat that?"  
"What? I only said I didn't think you actually had a chance in the movie..." BB voice trailed off as he realized what he said. "oops..."  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Raven said, turning away.  
"Aww Raven, I didn't mean it like that." BB said.  
"Didn't you?" Raven asked pointedly.  
"Come on Rae. You know he doesn't think." Cyborg said, trying to diffuse the situation.  
"Yea," BB chimed in.  
"See? Point proven," Cyborg continued.  
"Hey! Wait! Dude! I totally think," BB tried to talk.  
Raven turned back. "I guess you're right Cyborg. I can't use his stupidity against him."  
"Yea!" BB said. "Oh wait. You just insulted me again didn't you?"  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
"Dude!" BB said. "This is so unfair."  
Everyone burst out laughing. That finished, they piled into Cyborg's car and headed to his house to do some serious gaming.  
Or should I say the guys did? Raven and star hung out in the kitchen and attempted to bake some cookies that were from one of the places Star had lived previously.  
"Sugar and salt look the same, don't you think?" Star asked Raven. "I haven't done much cooking, but I'm sure I can just substitute one for the other. I can't find the sugar."  
Raven got a brilliant idea. "Yea, they can be substituted. Hey Star, why don't you give these to BB. I'm sure he'd like them."  
"Great idea! No offense but they don't look exactly as I remember and I'd rather not test them on myself." Humming softly to herself, Star went off in search of BB.  
'This is too easy,' Raven said, laughing to herself as she began to put the ingredients away. She heard a scream that seemed to emanate from BB in the next room. 'Right on time,' She laughed again.  
-----------------------  
The next day, the Titans had barely gotten through the front door when at least ten people came up telling them about the movie.  
"We know, we know," Cyborg said, trying to get rid of everyone.  
More people just came up. Cyborg gave up on trying to talk to the overzealous students and just pushed passed them. The rest of the Titans followed in his wake.  
After they dropped off their stuff, the Titans went to their math class to sign in. the room was entirely empty except for the teacher, once again sitting in the corner talking to himself. Star looked around for an attendance sheet before she shrugged and turned to the others. "It's not like he'll notice anyway." With murmurs of consent, the Titans left the class and went to the gym.  
-----------------------  
It was clear something was going on long before they actually reached the gym. Crowds of students surrounding it made it impossible to get through. Impossible for anyone but Cyborg that is. He picked up BB.  
"Dude! What are you doing?" BB said.  
Cyborg ignored him and using him as a human battering ram, he made a path for him and the other Titans. When they finally reached close to the beginning of the line, he set BB down.  
BB turned around and walked in circles. He couldn't even talk for several minutes which was a nice break for the rest of the Titans.  
They waited until they were about 2 people from the front when they realized the line hadn't moved for five minutes.  
"Dude! What's going on?" BB asked impatiently.  
"I don't know," Robin answered, peeking around the people in front of him. He hardly needed to do this however as a scream erupted from behind the curtain. A very loud, ear-piercing, annoying, familiar scream.  
"What do you mean I can't be in this movie?" Kitten screeched. "Wait till my dad hears about this. You'll be fired before you even know it! I'm definitely star material! I'm the best looking girl at the school! You don't know who you're messing with..." Kitten continued to scream as she was marched past the long line of students to the exit of the gym. Two very large men were holding her stiffly.  
"This is harassment!" she screamed as the door closed with a bang.  
"All of a sudden, the movie is starting to look better and better," Raven added.  
"At least the producer knows what he is doing," Star said.  
With Kitten gone, it was only a short time until the titans reached the front of the line. The producer had all five of them taken to him since he was running out of time.  
"You're perfect!" he suddenly screamed.  
The Titans looked at each other.  
"You, right there!" the producer continued, pulling Robin forward. "Do you work out?"  
"Umm...yea...I do." Robin answered still slightly confused.  
"You will be great for stunts and action."  
"Well I guess I could," Robin agreed smiling.  
"And you!" The producer grabbed Star next. "Have you modeled before? You will work great with the clothes. Its going to feature 19th century people in the 21st century."  
Star smiled. 'This is so cool! No matter how small my role, I'm going to be in a movie!'  
The producer looked at Raven and Cyborg. "You two will work too! You would make a great herb woman, you're dark and mysterious. And I can see from your laptop and electronics you could work on electronics and special effects for me. It's a bit low-budget so I don't have many people hired."  
As much as Raven disdained the movie she was happy to miss class and she was always into meditation and natural cures. "I guess so..." she calmly agreed.  
Cyborg was already nodding his head. "I could do that. Tell me, are you using a REW341 system or a QJY857 system?"  
"Oh definitely the REW341. We aren't that low-budget," The producer and Cyborg laughed at the joke no one else understood.  
"Dude! Did you forget about me?" BB said. "Hello, the coolest and cutest of all of them?"  
"You wish," Cyborg muttered.  
The producer scratched his head. "Well, to tell the truth, I don't know if we'll need you," he spat out quickly.  
"What?" BB asked.  
"We already have enough extras and comic relief." Turning to the other Titans he said, "Be there after school. You can all go now."  
He made shooing motions with his hands and the Titans walked out of the gym.  
"What? Dude, did he just say he didn't want me in his movie?" BB sputtered. "I can't believe this."  
"Watch it or you'll start sounding like Kitten," Raven said. "Besides its not like we have big parts."  
"Hello? I don't have any part!" BB whined. Sighing he turned away. "It's no big deal."  
The rest of the Titans looked at each other. As happy as they were, and they were quite happy, they couldn't stand seeing BB down like this.  
"We don't need to be in the move," Robin said.  
"No it's fine," BB said.  
"You heard the man, he said it's cool," Cyborg cut in quickly, only to back down at Raven and Star's angry faces. "You know what will make you feel better?" He asked, gently. Then he got a wicked smile. "A 5 hour, horror movie marathon."  
BB's entire face lighted up. "You mean it?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I'll even pay,"  
"Dude! Why are we standing here? There're movies to rent!"  
BB dragged the Titans out to the car. "Come on, come on!"  
"So much for being sad," Raven said.  
They piled into the car and Cyborg sped away from the school, heading off to the movie rental store. 


	19. extra and dye

"Five hours of movies..." Raven shuddered. They were mid way through the second movie and she had already had enough. As for BB and Cyborg though...  
"Movie Plaza? Thanks, we'd like you to drop of some more movies. Oh the category doesn't matter as long as they're horror. That's right. Add it to my account. What do you mean I owe you five hundred dollars? Dude! They movie was only one month late..." BB tried in vain to convince them to bring movies to Cyborg's house.  
"Man, just give me the phone," Cyborg yanked the phone out of BB's hands. "Just put it on my account. What? I don't owe you three hundred dollars. The movie was two weeks late!"  
BB and Cyborg took turns yelling into the phone. Raven smiled, 'they're not going to get any more movies...' she thought satisfied. Until she saw them turn to Star.  
"Star..." Cyborg began.  
"Please?" BB continued, making his eyes as big as humanly possible.  
"Well...ok..." Star agreed.  
"Star! How could you do this to me?" Raven asked. She walked out of the room, "I'm on the computer researching meditation if anyone needs me."  
---------------  
The next day....  
Star climbed into Cyborg's car. After only two weeks she had figured out how to work the walkie-talkies. As she climbed in, she asked, "Now why do we have to be at school early?"  
"For the movie!" Cyborg said. "They need to film at the school when there aren't any students there.  
BB sighed. "I'll just wait in the library until you finish with your jobs."  
------------------  
The library was open even though there weren't any librarians. BB looked around, it was dark and empty. The book shelves seemed a lot longer and the computers hummed weirdly.  
"Ok, maybe I won't stay in the library," BB shrugged. He left the library and was wandering around when he found...  
"Kitten?" he gasped.  
"What are you looking at?" she snarled at him.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be in the movie," BB asked puzzled.  
"Weren't is right. But I told my daddy what the mean producer said and turns out he owns quite a bit of stock in the company. What he says goes and now I'm the flower girl," Kitten smirked satisfied.  
BB struggled to hide a smile. Star had shown him the script and the flower girl had all of one line: 'Flowers: penny for a half dozen."  
"Hey do you suppose you could get me in the movie?" He asked genuinely curious.  
"of course! I could get anyone in the movie. I even got Fang kicked out of it. No one dumps me..."  
BB cut her off before she could continue, "Would you really do that for me?" he asked.  
Kitten smiled, "What's in it for me?"  
'Now that's the Kitten I know,' BB thought. "Well...ummm..." he suddenly had an idea. "I'll tell you who Fang is going out with now."  
"What? He's already replaced me?" Jumping on BB, Kitten grabbed his shirt. "Who is it?"  
"Not before you get me a part."  
Kitten grabbed at her cell phone frantically. Pressing a single number, she called her father on speed dial, "Daddy? Its me, you're Kitten. Can one of my friends be in the movie too? I don't care if they don't have anymore parts, he can be someone in the crowd. Yes, right now. Good."  
She clicked her cell pone off and turned to BB. "OK, you're going to be a random student in the movie. Now tell!"  
"Mindy," BB responded, he had seen them holding hands during Biology. Mindy was every bit as mean as Kitten and he felt no guilt in telling Kitten about her and Fang.  
"Why that...." BB left Kitten mumbling threats and hurried off in search of his friends.  
-------------------  
'This is a blast!' BB thought as he hung out on the set. 'Now if only I could find my friends.'  
He looked everywhere. Then he gasped. He saw all four of them leaving, AQ's trailer. (AQ stands for aquaman but since he's already the phoney identity of the nerd, I needed to change the name).  
"What were you guys doing in there?" He asked running up. 'You could get inn serious trouble..." his voice trailed off as he saw AQ come out after them.  
"Oh hey man! This is so cool! We just met AQ and we were just hanging out with him!" Cyborg answered.  
"You're worried about us getting into trouble? You're not allowed to be here." Robin said.  
"Kitten got me a part in the movie. I'm not an extra!" BB said proudly.  
"You asked Kitten for help?" everyone stared at him.  
"Dude! It was better than be left out," BB answered defensively.  
"Whatever," Raven was the first to speak. Turning to AQ she said, "AQ this is BB."  
"Sup?" AQ asked.  
"AQ actually talked to me! I think I'm in heaven!" BB said, dazed.  
The other Titans blushed, and tried to make excuses.  
"No prob," AQ held up a hand. "I'm always glad to meet a fan."  
They turned and walked away before BB could collect himself. Snapping out of it, he turned and called "Dude! Wait up!" and ran to catch up with them.  
-----------------  
BB sat and watched his friends go in and out of scenes. Star and Robin had the most, by far, since Star was one of the few girls who was tall enough and had a small enough waist to fit into the old fashioned clothes. Robin preformed a number of stunts and had some other minor roles as well. Cyborg had one minor role, but most of the stuff he did was behind the camera. Raven was only in a select few scenes that compared old medicine to new medicine. When the filmed wrapped up for the day, BB could hardly wait to meet his friends.  
Before the filming had wrapped up though, he had to be in the one scene he was in. He went over to make-up before he went to the scene. Once there, they fixed up his hair and lathered him with make-up. When he opened his eyes, he had kept them closed for the entire thing, he screamed. "Ahhhhhhh! Dude! What did you do to my hair?"  
They had dyed his hair back to a normal brown color.  
"My identity! My green hair..."  
"Wouldn't work in the movie," AQ finished the sentence. "I told them to dye it another color."  
BB was stunned. "Why would you do that? I loved my hair."  
"Well, it didn't work and I didn't like it. And what I want, I get," gone was the winning charm he had used with the other Titans.  
'Him and Kitten both.' BB thought rebelliously. 'Now I know what Raven felt like when she saw how evil Terra was.'  
BB left the trailer and after shooting the scene, looked for his friends.  
He found them sipping sodas with AQ. When he walked up, Raven looked up and, for the first time in her life, was speechless.  
Cyborg looked up too. He saw BB and spewed his soda everywhere. "Man. What happened?" he asked.  
"Someone told the makeup people to dye my hair back to its normal color." BB whined looking at AQ.  
"It looks nice!" Star said.  
"Really?" BB asked suspiciously.  
"Yea!" Cyborg and Robin chorused enthusiastically.  
"Why did you get the idea that AQ told makeup to do that to you?" Raven asked.  
"That's what he told me after," BB said, confused.  
"No I didn't. Did the dye go to your head?" AQ said and laughed.  
"Wh...What?" BB asked.  
"AQ would never compromise your individuality like that," Raven said, looking art AQ admiringly.  
The other Titans agreed and rather then contradict them, BB fell silent. 'Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what.' He thought to himself as everyone resumed laughing at another one of AQ's jokes. 


	20. thats a wrap

BB dragged his feet as he walked behind the rest of the Titans. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so upset.  
"Hey, you!" someone called out pulling on his arm. BB stopped and turned around. "Can you hold this rope here for me?" asked a set designer.  
"Well, I'm sort of busy," BB tried to apologize.  
"Great!" the set designer said walking away. 'Maybe he's related to my math teacher.' BB thought and continued to hold the rope. He looked at the set. It seemed like the other titans had separated and gone to their respective places. Robin was tied to the other end of the rope and he seemed to be about to perform a stunt. He jumped off of a parked bus onto another bus, then pretended to slip. BB held the rope taunt so Robin wouldn't actually fall. Then Bb felt someone shove him to the ground. He fell over and lost his grip on the rope. Robin in turn fell to the ground.  
"Aaah!" Robin screamed. "My wrist!"  
Everyone hurried over. It looked like Robin had sprained his wrist.  
"Who was in charge of the rope?" the director asked.  
The set designer pointed to BB and shoved him forward.  
"Dude! I didn't mean to, I was pushed..." BB stammered and glanced around.  
AQ suddenly cam running up. "What happened?" he asked. "I saw BB just drop the rope and then I heard a yell."  
BB turned in shock. 'Am I going crazy or did he accuse me of hurting Robin?' He thought. 'And there was no one near me. And the person who pushed me wore red.' He looked at AQ's outfit. He was wearing regular jeans with a red shirt.  
"Hey! I didn't do that!" BB yelled infuriated. "Someone pushed me."  
"I was there the whole time," AQ insisted. "I would have seen someone."  
BB looked around for support but the Titans were glaring at him. 'I can't believe this. They spend two hours with the guy and now they believe him over me.'  
"Maybe it would be better if you weren't in the movie," Cyborg said.  
"I can't believe that you sunk so low," Raven added. "It's really not funny."  
Star didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground. BB turned to Robin, who just glanced at him then looked away, uninterested. "Raven is right, if you can't control your temper maybe you should leave."  
BB was stunned. He had known Robin and Cyborg almost his entire life. 'This is too unreal.' He thought. 'Do they just think I did this because I'm jealous?'  
"Yeah, maybe you're right," BB said stepping back. "I'm going to the library."  
With that, Bb turned and walked away. He needed to find out what was going on, and fast.  
------------  
"What's going on?" BB said. He was too upset to even notice he was talking aloud. "They would never go against me just because someone said something. They would need proof."  
BB pounded his head on the table. "Who would do this to me? I don't even know AQ at all, someone must be behind this."  
BB kept thinking, which was unusual for him, and finally came up with a solution. "maybe if I look in AQ's trailer, it will show who is behind this."  
Armed with this brilliant, for him at least, idea, BB went off in search of the trailer.  
------------  
Sneaking onto the set was no problem. With all the extras running around and with his hair back to the normal color, BB fit right in.  
He made his way to the trailer and waited until he saw AQ leave. Slipping inside he looked around.  
'Whoa! I know AQ is said to be down to earth, but this is unreal.' BB thought, looking around. The trailer was bare of almost everything with only a few bags packed in the back. BB sighed and opened the suitcases. They were filled with normal stuff except for one marked TT. Taking out the small bag, BB opened it. It was filled with papers and tapes.  
Having concentrated enough for one day, BB stuck a tape into the VCR. He was shocked to see himself standing inside another trailer. 'How am I in there?' BB thought. 'I've never even been in any trailer but makeup.' He stared at his own image captivated. He saw himself sneak furtive glances then switch two bottles. Zooming in and looking at the bottles he realized he was in star and raven's trailer and was switching their mascara with rubber cement.  
He saw the scene shift to Cyborg and robins trailer. He saw himself in there again with a pair of scissors. He was shredding their outfits.  
'I can't believe this!' BB thought. 'How did AQ do this? Why did he do this?'  
BB glanced at the papers and flipped quickly through them. He saw a name on one and suddenly turned back to that page.  
"Uh oh..." BB said to himself as he reread the name.  
It was Slade.  
BB sat there for a full minute looking at the name.  
"He golf's with kitten's father...kitten's father owns a lot of stock in the company..." suddenly everything came together for BB.  
"I've gotta warn the others," BB said, and quickly ran out of the trailer.  
----------  
He found the others once again on set. Everyone was crowded around Star.  
"It hurts..." she moaned. BB quickened his pace to see what was wrong.  
Star turned to Cyborg, "Why did you d that?"  
"I don't know what happened," Cyborg said. "I was adjusting the lighting and it fell."  
"Lights don't just fall on their own," Star yelled. "I saw how you tried to hurt me before."  
"What?" Cyborg gasped.  
"It's no use playing innocent," Raven added. "We both saw you on tape cutting the wire on the light before Star came on."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Cyborg said, starting to get angry.  
"Guys! Wait!" BB said, speeding towards them.  
"What are you doing here?" they all united against him.  
"It's important! I have to talk to you." BB explained everything and showed them the papers.  
"I guess AQ lied to us..." Raven said slowly.  
"Man, we never should have believed him," Cyborg grumbled.  
"I'm so sorry," Star said. "I can't believe we fell for his lies."  
Star felt awful. BB had been so kind becoming her friend after just meeting her. She couldn't believe that she listened to a movie star over him.  
"Dude! It's ok, it was just important we found out now rather than later." BB said. The he looked around quickly. Turning back to the others he asked, "Where's Robin?"  
They looked at each other slowly, "He went off with AQ..." Star said, trailing off. Without saying another word, the Titans quickly ran off in search of AQ.  
------------  
The Titans looked everywhere. They couldn't seem to find AQ or Robin. Just them they heard a voice, "Action!"  
They ran to the scene that was being shot. Robin was up on the school roof. Facing him was AQ.  
"This is supposed to be a fight scene," Star said, remembering the script.  
"Looks like it's a little too realistic," Cyborg pointed out.  
Robin was sweating heavily and panting. His eyes were wide and he was trying to tell AQ something. Just then, AQ hit him again, across his mouth. Robin began to stumble backward to the edge of the roof with AQ following closely.  
"Here climb this!" Raven said, pointing to the metal base that the lights were hanging off of. The Titans began climbing, looking desperately at Robin.  
They finally reached the top after what seemed like hours (I know everyone says it but hey...).  
"Robin!" Star yelled as Robin reached the edge of the roof. AQ turned around. That was all Robin needed, he quickly shot out at AQ with his foot, catching AQ below the knee. AQ crumbled.  
"You'll never believe this! I think he was trying to push me off the roof!" Robin said to the other Titans.  
"Dude!" BB said.  
"We know," Raven added.  
(hehehe...)  
BB filed Robin in. Robin turned pale then a dark shade of red. Turning to AQ he slammed him against the roof. "What are trying to do? Who are you working for?"  
AQ laughed. "It took you long enough to figure out. There is no movie. Slade owns like 50% of the company. He hired all of us to impersonate movie stars. You're not the only one who knows technology." AQ said, looking at Cyborg. "I took a few courses in my free time. I changed those tapes to turn you against each other. Then I was going to injure Robin. I'd have the perfect alibi, we were doing a fight scene."  
AQ began laughing again. Robin got up in disgust. Turning to BB, he tried to apologize... "Look, I'm really sorry..."  
"Dude! No prob. I probably would have believed him too," BB said. "Let's go."  
The Titans went back inside the school.  
(wow that was weird...I'm definitely having some writer's block issues...I dunno I wanna have a dance but everyone has those...oh well...maybe ill have blackfire crash it...hehehe blackfire vs star vs Kitten) 


	21. meet Speedy

(Me and my friend did the whole movie thing...so now it's back to only me. It'll be more realistic this time...I promise)  
The Teen Titans were back in school. It was like nothing had ever happened. The movie crew just packed up and left after making some lame excuse about needed to shot some scenes elsewhere.  
"We're never gonna see them again," BB said satisfied.  
They Titans separated and went to their respective lockers.  
Star kept tugging at her locker. "Why won't this open?" She said to herself.  
"Here, let me help," A hand reached around her and pulled on the lock," The door came flying open and struck Star. Crying out, she fell backward and landed on whoever had helped her.  
"Star! Are you ok?" Robin came up. "I heard you yell."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Star tried to stammer out an apology to the boy she had landed on.  
"No problem," he said. "All in a days work. I'm called Speedy by the way."  
Star giggled, "I'm Star. And this is..."  
"Robin," finished Robin. "thanks for helping Star."  
He grabbed her books out of her locker and handed them to her. "We'd better go, Cyborg sent me after you because he's tired of waiting."  
Star grimaced. Cyborg could not be kept waiting, but just the same, she wanted to thank her rescuer. "I have to go but thank you so much." She said before turning around and following Robin.  
Speedy just stood there staring for a while. Snapping out of it, he turned and walked directly into her locker.  
"Oww," He said, before closing her locker and walking away.  
-------------  
Back in Cyborg's car, Cyborg turned to Star. "Where were you?" He demanded. You kept us waiting for two minutes and 26 seconds."  
"You got a new watch huh?" Star asked.  
"Yup. It has 20 different time zones on it," Cyborg said proudly.  
"So, where were you?" Raven asked, trying to stop Cyborg before he began talking about the other features on his watch.  
"Oh I couldn't get my locker open. This nice boy named Speedy helped me."  
The rest of the Titans besides Robin all turned and stared at Star.  
"Speedy? His name was Speedy?" Raven gasped.  
"Dude! This is so cool!" BB said.  
"What is it? What are you talking about?" Star asked confused.  
"Why does everything happen to Star?" Cyborg whined.  
"Who is Speedy?" Star asked again.  
"Speedy is like the coolest kid ever! Dude, his family are millionaires and he is the most popular kid at the school," BB said quickly.  
After Star took a few minutes to process what BB said, since he had said it way faster than Star thought humanly possible, Star asked again, "So what?"  
"Dude!" BB stammered. "He barely talks to anyone who isn't one of his close friends. He's never talked to me."  
"So he's stuck up?" Star asked.  
"I don't think so," Raven said. "He just never talks."  
Robin was mysteriously silent (as always).  
"What wrong?" Star asked.  
"Oh nothing," Robin said quickly. "I just don't see what's so great about Speedy, that's all."  
"Robin! You know he's the state cross-country (go cross-country!!!) champion," BB chided. "Surely, you at least appreciate that. That's how he got the nickname of Speedy," BB turned back to Star.  
"Well, whatever. So what are we doing today?" Star asked.  
"It's my sister's birthday and she's having a whole lot of friends over. My parents gave me extra money to eat out so the house wouldn't be overrun with kids."  
"Dude! Let's go to the new burrito place!" BB said, excitedly.  
"Aww yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Cyborg said, quickly agreeing. He pulled away from the school with a squeal of tires (my driving teacher wouldn't approve) and they headed off in search of the perfect burrito (a noble quest).  
------------------  
The next day, Star was at her locker. She aimed a well placed kick at the upper-right corner of her locker and it flew open.  
"I see you figured out the technique," a voice said behind her.  
Star turned and saw Speedy. "Yup!" she said proudly, then frowned. "It only took two months!"  
Speedy stood next to her as she got her books, "So how do you like school so far?" he asked.  
"It's cool," Star answered. "At first it was confusing with all the kids, but now I'm used to it."  
"I'd offer you a tour, but you seem to know your way around."  
"Yea, it's not that hard once you get used to the numbering of the rooms. Who ever heard of putting the room numbers assigned by prime numbers going in every other sequential order (its not as crazy as you'd think...bad experiences)?"  
"You mean there is an order?" Speedy gawked at her.  
"Yea, see the first number is 2, then 5, then 3, then 7..." Star would have kept listing the room numbers, but Speedy cut her off.  
"I'll take your word for it." They both laughed. A bell suddenly rang, making Star jump.  
"I'll see you," she said quickly, walking to math.  
"Bye," Speedy said, walking in the other direction. He turned to look at her, but she had gone off to class.  
-----------  
Math class was the same.  
"Don't we have final exams?" Star asked, after glancing at her mumbling teacher. "How will we pass?"  
"Dude! He gives us a worksheet, with instructions on how to do the problems. It's a breeze." BB answered.  
"He even forgot one year and passed out the sheet with the answers on the back." Robin laughed. "We've had him every year that we've been in high school. He's the only qualified teacher."  
"Our tax money at work," Raven said dryly.  
Star laughed.  
"So where were you again this morning?" Cyborg asked.  
"Oh I was talking to Speedy again," Star responding, earning the stunned expressions of the other Titans.  
"Dude! That's like one step away from becoming, like the ruler of the high school!"  
"Come on. He seemed really down to earth," Star said.  
"Maybe we can join you," Cyborg said.  
"Dude! We could become popular." BB added.  
"oh jeesh (I don't wanna offend anyone so its fifties slang for me!)" Raven said.  
"Like he'd ever wanna hang out with you," Robin added.  
BB laughed, "Dude! He just insulted you!" he said pointing to Cyborg.  
"It was a collective you. He was referring to both of us. That means he insulted you too." Cyborg said calmly.  
BB processed these words. After 5 minutes he finally burst out "Dude! That's not cool!"  
Everyone else laughed at BB's slowness.  
"What's going on?" BB asked. "I'm so confused."  
"In case you hadn't noticed, we're laughing at you, not with you." Cybrog said smugly.  
"We'll see whose laughing," BB said launching himself at Cyborg. As they playfully fought, the conversation wandered. Eventually the bell rang and the Titans left for their next class.  
-----------  
Lunch had finally come, and not too soon. Star was starved. She grabbed a tray and carefully helped herself to the unidentifiable food. Holding her tray firmly so she wouldn't drop it in the throng of people, she was making her way back to her table when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, Star turned around and adopted a looser hold on the tray. Someone bumped into her and she dropped the tray over the person who had come up to her. She looked at him stunned, then began to apologize yet again.  
"I'm so sorry," Star said to Speedy as she passed him napkins.  
Speedy began to laugh, "Well this will teach me to sneak up on you."  
Star laughed as well, relieved that he hadn't been mad. "Here, come with me to my table. My friends can help you clean up."  
"Well, I was going to invite you to eat with me," Speedy gestured towards a table filled with unknown people. Star recognized some of them from various sports and clubs she had seen practicing but was not overly enthusiastic about leaving her friends.  
"But we can go sit with your friends," Speedy said quickly, seeing Star's uncertain face.  
She gave him a relieve smile and brought him over to the table. She drew up a chair and introduced him to her friends.  
"Everyone this is Speedy. Speedy this is Cyborg, BB, Raven, and you've already met Robin,"  
"Dude! This is so cool..." BB began to say before Raven kicked him under the table. "Oww."  
"Sup?" Cyborg asked, trying to cover for the socially inept BB.  
"Not much," Speedy said and smiled. "So I hear you're all in this club."  
"You know about that?" Star asked.  
"Yeah. I mean who doesn't know about the defenders of injustice?"  
"That's the Teen Titans," Robin said coldly.  
"I knew that," Speedy quickly said. "I can see your memorabilia. It's nice."  
"Thanks," Raven smiled. "I designed it."  
"Really?" Speedy seemed genuinely interested. "That's so cool."  
"Hey maybe you'd like to join us this afternoon," Cyborg offered.  
"Dude! We could show you what real combat is," BB added.  
"You mean, we, as in the rest of us..." Raven said in her signature tone.  
"Dude..."  
Speedy laughed. "I'd like that," He said.  
"Great! See you there!" Star said, after the bell rang announcing the end of lunch.  
The Titans were too excited to show off to Speedy that none of them noticed Robin's muttered "Great..." 


	22. the new plan

(K I read the criticism and I totally agree...so I'm changing the plot sort of so it's more creative. Please tell me what you think and give further ideas for plots.)  
Once again the Teen Titans were in the Dance gym. After changing into the appropriate attire, they had gone and started to stretch. Speedy had joined them on time and was currently just trying to imitate whatever stretch Star was doing. Unfortunately, she was doing the splits.  
"So you just go all the down until it's like you are seated on the floor," Star tried in vain to explain to him.  
"I've fallen and I can't get up," said a very uncomfortable Speedy.  
Star laughed and helped him up. "There you go," she said, smiling.  
"Thanks."  
Robin went into the middle of the circle. "How about we show techniques in pairs today?" he asked.  
"I'll help show you," Star said to Speedy.  
"How about if I do it?" Robin interceded quickly.  
"Whatever," Speedy agreed.  
They began to fight, with Robin being a little too aggressive. Every punch seemed to push Speedy further away and even the blocks have Speedy a nasty numbness in his arms. When Speedy had finally run out of stamina, since he had just begun, he called to Robin.  
"Hey, come on! Let's just have a truce and get water,"  
Robin turned and handed him his water without answering.  
-------------  
Speedy seemed to be a complete stranger one day, then part of the group the next. Unfortunately, he was a little, too likeable.  
"Dude! You can just stop playing!" BB said, in frustration as he won the 100th game in the row.  
"You're really good," Speedy commented.  
'Sigh. At this rate, I'll never improve my own skills. I could play with one hand and still beat this guy.' BB thought.  
While Speedy was friendly to each Titan, he seemed to lack any particular qualities. Only Star never got annoyed at him.  
"Awww, man!" Cyborg groaned. "I told Speedy to tighten this pipe and he kept twisting until it popped. He didn't even know when to stop."  
"At least he's trying to be helpful," Star said brightly.  
She continued making cookies, substituting sugar for flour (Yum!), as Cyborg went to find Robin.  
"This has got to end," He told Robin holding up the pipe.  
"My thoughts exactly."  
------------------  
"Everyone! I have great news!" Star chirped cheerfully. "My best friend from my old home is coming to live here!"  
Only Speedy seemed happy, "That's great!" he said.  
The rest of the Titans were annoyed.  
"Dude! Every time we meet new people, things go from bad to worse. I'll bet that girl is exactly like Speedy." BB sighed. "At least this way, I can try playing video games against two bad players instead of just one."  
"You're starting to sound like Star," Raven shuddered. "I think one, overly enthusiastic person is enough for us."  
Robin stood thanking thoughtfully. For him, unlike BB, this was a common occurrence. "I think I'm brilliant!" he suddenly said.  
"Modest too no doubt," Cyborg added.  
"OK, Star's old friend is a girl right? And Speedy is a boy right?" Robin continued.  
"Dude! What's so important about that?" BB asked.  
"Boys and girls go out!" Robin said triumphantly.  
"Sooo?" Raven asked, still puzzled.  
"So we set them up and ta dah! No more Speedy," Robin said.  
"You can't just set random people up," Cyborg protested.  
"Sure we can. We're the Teen Titans," Robin laughed. He was starting to feel a lot better than he had in days.  
"I can't stand any more of Speedy's incessant chatter, I'm in," Raven agreed.  
They slowly put their hands in the middle.  
"Now we just have to keep this from Star," Robin said.  
-----------------------  
"You're going to do what?" Star shrieked.  
"BB!" The rest of the Titans turned on him.  
"Dude! I couldn't help it! It's like she can control minds. I had to tell her!"  
"You're going to set up my best friend?" Star asked incredulous.  
"Umm...well...yea," Robin said, trying to take the blame.  
"That's great!" Star agreed. "I'm sure they would get along great!"  
"What?" Everyone else's mouth dropped open.  
"Well, Speedy is getting on my nerves a little too. And he keeps trying to ask me out."  
"What?" Robin gasped (ok I admit...I'm a rostar fan but that won't really be in the story.)  
"Yea. But besides, I'm sure May, would get along great with him. No offense but they're...similar."  
"Dude! You mean she's stupid too?"  
"Not stupid, just not really quick on her feet,"  
"She's stupid," chorused BB and Cyborg.  
"Now, how were you thinking of setting them up?" Star asked Robin and Raven.  
"Well...we hadn't given much thought to it..."  
"OK," Star unrolled a large poster. "Here's our battle plan."  
----------------------  
The next day at the airport, The Titans and Speedy were lounging around. Suddenly Star bolted up,  
"Star?" Robin asked, to be met with a piercing shriek.  
The Titans jumped up. Practically everyone in the airport turned and stared at them.  
"hehehe," BB said, backing away.  
"Star!" another shriek was heard from the other side of the terminal.  
Everyone in the airport saw two girls shrieking and laughing.  
"Wow! I can't believe this," Star was saying to the other girl.  
"Neither can I," Raven muttered and slipped her headphones back on.  
The two girls continued to make high pitched noises for many minutes. Only Speedy seemed unaffected. He was just staring at Star and the other girl.  
May was about Stars height but about two inches shorter. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was built athletically, Star had met her at the self-defense class they both took. Finally, done with the shrieking, Star dragged her over to the other Titans.  
"Robin, BB, Cyborg, Raven Speedy," she rattled off quickly.  
The other girl repeated her just as quickly and continued, "Go it. Let's get my bags and go to my new apartment."  
The rest of the Titans continued to stand there. As used to Star as they had gotten, they still couldn't follow what she said when she spoke at her normal rate (fast).  
"You heard her, let's get her bags," Star said.  
"Is that what she said?" Raven asked.  
"I only heard a bunch of shrieks," Cyborg muttered.  
They followed Star out to the next terminal to get May's luggage. 


	23. as stupid as humanly possible

(I have to get rid of speedy...he and may r bugging me now!!!)  
The Titans grabbed May's luggage.  
They were trying to carry all ten suitcases and failing miserably when May suddenly tripped.  
"Ahhh," She shrieked and she fell.  
Robin pushed Speedy into her way and she fell on top of Speedy.  
"I'm so sorry!" she began to apologize. It was times like this when she seemed like she was Star' twin.  
"No problem. But I couldn't have helped you without Robin pushing me,"  
"No really, don't be modest," Robin said quickly.  
The Titans waited for Speedy to help May up and pick up her luggage for her.  
"This is going to work out great," Robin whispered to Cyborg.  
"Dude! This is brilliant!" BB whispered to both of them.  
--------------  
The Titans left the airport and walked over to where Cyborg's car was parked in the parking lot.  
"Hey, we don't have enough seats for everyone," Cyborg said.  
"How about Speedy and May sit facing backwards in the two last seats (think old station wagons)?" Raven quickly said.  
"Umm...I don't know...." May began to say, but was cut off when Star pulled the seats down and pointed her to it. Quickly leaving before she could object, Star called back over her shoulder as she went in the front of the car, "It has a great view. You'll love it."  
About half way through the trip to see May's apartment, May began to say something. "I don't feel so good..."  
Just then, she threw up all over Speedy  
--------------  
"Ok. How romantic. Throwing up over someone," Raven said.  
Star was inside trying to help May open her suitcases and find towels to clean Speedy off with.  
"He was nice to not whine about it," Cyborg said.  
"He couldn't whine, he was getting barfed on," Raven pointed out logically.  
"Dude! At this rate, we'll be stuck with both of them forever," BB added.  
"We just have to step the plan up a bit," Robin said. "Let's move on to phase two."  
------------  
"Hey do you want to see a movie with me?" Star asked Speedy.  
"Sure. Which one do you want to see?" he asked.  
"Oh, you can pick one out,"  
"I'd feel better if you would,"  
"No I insist."  
"No, you want to pick out a movie," Speedy said with the stupid assurance that was starting to get on Stars nerves.  
"Just pick a movie!" Star snapped. Then caught herself. "Please?"  
"No, you should really pick it," Speedy said, undeterred.  
"Fine! We'll see Scary Movie 2," Star turned and stalked away.  
"Sounds good to me," Speedy said, not even noticing.  
-----------  
In another room at May's apartment the exact same conversation occurred between Robin and May. This time, it was Robin who lost his patience and told her they would see Scary Movie 2.  
When he stalked out he spotted Star and told her what happened. She told him what Speedy had done too.  
"They really do belong together don't they?" Robin asked, laughing.  
"Definitely!" Star lifted up her drink toasted what he said.  
"Uh, Star?"  
"Yea?"  
"That's mustard (I couldn't resist...hahahaha)."  
They both laughed, too happy to be rid of Speedy and May to care.  
------------  
At the movies Star sat in the middle. She had speedy sit on her left. That way May was sitting on his right and Robin was sitting the nearest to the aisle so he and Star could sneak out. It was a completely fool proof plan.  
Except to fools that is.  
---flashback----  
First, the movie had been sold out.  
"How can it be sold out?" Star asked the cashier for the 100th time. "I reserved tickets."  
"There aren't any tickets for a Ms. Claire."  
"It's Star!" Star screamed. They had been in line for over 20 minutes and the cashier was moving painstakingly slowly. The cashier flipped through the tickets again.  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" She asked. "Here you are."  
Star grabbed the tickets and went into the theater, where she was now sitting.  
  
Second, Star couldn't find Robin  
Robin had yet to show up. Star just had a horrible thought. 'There are more than one theater. I bet he's been sent to another theater.'  
"Ummm...don't you think that the theater is cold?" Star asked Speedy. He was sweating, "No,"  
"I'm very cold," Star declared, trying to make him understand. After several more comments on the temperature Star grabbed Speedy's hand and took him outside to look for the other rooms where Scary Movie 2 was playing. As Star just opened the door to exit the room, she ran into Robin and May.  
"Oh, hi," Star said lamely. "What a surprise. How about we all sit together?"  
"I thought the theater was cold," Speedy asked suspiciously. He seemed to be getting smarter.  
"They just changed it," Star lied. "Can't you tell?"  
Speedy's intelligence was just her imagination, he agreed that the theater was in fact colder.  
Sighing, Star led everyone to their seats. ----back to normal----  
Once the movie started Star signaled to Robin.  
Unfortunately, Robin liked horror movies and was totally enthralled. Star had to resort to throwing her popcorn at him before he noticed.  
Star told Speedy she wanted more popcorn and was getting some. "I'll get some for you," He said starting to get up.  
"No! You can't! I mean, I have to go to the bathroom too!" Star said, getting more and more desperate.  
"And I have to go with her!" Robin said, then blushed. "I mean, not with her, but I have to go to the bathroom. Alone. But with Star."  
They bid a hasty retreat and burst out laughing the second they left the room.  
"Wanna head back to Cyborg's?" Robin asked. Star quickly agreed.  
Neither of them was prepared for the full extent of their friends stupidity.  
------------  
At Cyborg's they had just finished eating dinner, when they decided to watch some T.V.  
"I wonder where May and Speedy are," Raven said. "The movie should have finished by now."  
Turning on their favorite channel the Teen Titans stared stunned at the screen.  
"An important bulletin is just in. The Two Teens known as Star Bryan and Robin Taylor are still missing. The police have extended their search to include the nearby woods and river. While only missing for 2 hours, the teens are feared dead." The announcement over, it cut back to the regular T.V. show.  
Star and Robin stared at each other in horror.  
"They couldn't have..." Star murmured.  
Both teens jumped up and headed for the police station.  
-------------  
"OK, so what you're saying is you both decided that you really didn't want to see the movie and didn't want to upset your friends so you just left? Do you have any idea of what we've been through. I can't believe teenagers these days. They are so rude. In my day..." The police sergeant droned off on yet another random story.  
Star and Robin stared at the ground. They had apologized to Speedy and May who seemed to accept their lame excuse. After a while, they just walked out of the police station. The police sergeant who showed no sign of stopping didn't even notice.  
--------------  
The next few days passed in a blur. At every opportunity the Titans shoved May and Speedy together but the two idiots still didn't catch on.  
Star sighed, "This is hopeless," she told Robin. "I don't know what else we can do."  
"There has to be something," Robin muttered. Just then Speedy and May walked into Cyborg's living room. "Star? Can we talk to you?"  
Star left the room with them, feeling puzzled. When they finally got to a secluded room, Speedy turned to Star.  
"Star, we have something to tell you. Now, we don't want to hurt your feelings but..." his voice trailed off.  
"We are going out!" May cut in quickly. "I'm so sorry..."  
Star felt a wide grin covering her face and tried hard to hide it. "Why are you sorry?" she asked.  
"Because we know how much you like me," Speedy answered.  
All traces of a grin were immediately gone from Star's face. "What?"  
"Well you're always hanging around us and Speedy told me f how you were always trying to ask him out before I showed up."  
Normal, happy, carefree Star was instantly replaced by angry Star. "I tried to do what?" she gasped.  
"Now don't pretend innocent," Speedy said. "It's OK we understand. But we wanted to tell you our announcement first before we told the others. We have been going out for several weeks now and we can't hide it from you any longer."  
With that, both Speedy and May left to tell the other Titans.  
When Star had finally collected her wits, she left the room just in time to hear Robin shout, "You've been going out with each other for how long?" before he stomped out of Cyborg's living room.  
He and Star met up with each other in the hall. "So are you still heartbroken?" he asked Star, smiling.  
"Those two deserve each other," Star replied before aiming a kick at his face.  
-----------------  
The past weeks were like they had never happened. May and Speedy began to sit with Speedy's old, and stupid, friends.  
"Dude! I can't believe how much I missed this," BB said.  
"No more incessant chatter. I'm good," Raven agreed.  
The Titans were finally relaxed and back to normal. Normal for them that is.  
  
(Just a note, the Pocket Polly thing was a joke. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear, I'm not that good at writing yet. Oh yea and thanks for all the reviews. I love them. I didn't even realize I had them until like 2 days ago, this is just a story I'm writing for fun...thanks again!) 


	24. I've got talent

(All author notes are in parenthesis. I'm going to write a little more before ending it. These chapters sort of stand on their own but aren't quite sequels and new stories. So w/e. I'm writing for me so I'm just going to do whatever.)  
  
"Come on!" BB said, trying to wheedle Raven into doing what he wanted. "Everyone else is going to be in the talent show."  
"Oh really?" Raven inquired.  
"Yea. Star is going to sing, and Robin is going to rave with glowsticks (yay!), and me and Cyborg will breakdance."  
"And why would you think I have the slightest interest in watching you breakdance, let alone participating in this moronic ritual myself?  
"Free food?" BB asked hopefully. Then reading the notecard he had in his hand that Cyborg had written up for him he said carefully, "And the opportunity to educate yourself on different cultures and customs while helping to provide the school with spirit. Smile at Raven. Oops I wasn't supposed the read that last sentence," BB said, "Darn notecard..."  
"I don't do (I'm sorry I had to say this) spirit," Raven turned BB down flatly and walked away.  
"Pllllllllllease?????please please please please?" BB got on his hands and knees and begged.  
"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Raven asked. "It's just a stupid talent show."  
"Because if I get enough people to sign up I get a free computer game." The real reason for BB's desperation popped out before he could do anything.  
"Ahah!" Raven said, smiling. "I knew it!"  
"Raven please? I really want the game!"  
"There are thousands of kids at this school. Can't you find anyone else?"  
"I have to have this done by the end of the day and everyone else has already left," it was after school. Raven wasn't even supposed to be there, fight club had already finished a half-hour ago, Raven had only come to take a book she had previously forgotten out of her locker.  
"So basically, you want me to willingly sign up to humiliate myself in front of the entire school because you need to find somebody willing to do it and there isn't anyone else because you procrastinated like always just so you can get a computer game?"  
BB sighed. When Raven put it like that, it did sound very stupid.  
"Fine," Raven agreed. "It'll do it."  
"What???" BB did a complete 180. "I can't believe this. This is so great! Oh thanks Raven! Wow!"  
"Don't touch me," Raven said signing the forms. BB looked exactly like Star did when she was in one of her death hug moods.  
"Now what are you going to do?" BB asked.  
"You'll see," Raven smiled widely. She reminded BB of a crocodile, (sorry if you like crocodiles) about to eat a small defenseless bird.  
----------------------  
"And now, 100 ways to beat up BB and still have enough energy left to smash his computer games!" Raven smiled widely.  
"Arrrrrg!" BB woke up sweating. He carefully looked around his room and wen back to bed curled up under the covers in a fetal position. "Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream..." he softly chanted himself to sleep.  
----------------  
The next day at school, BB tried to find out what Raven was doing. She refused to tell him and she hadn't even told any of the other Titans.  
'I guess I'll just have to wait and find out,' BB thought to himself. The images of Raven demonstrating karate on him filled his mind. 'next time I want a computer game and I need to sign someone up for a talent show I'm going to definitely ask someone else.'  
--------------  
The evening was clear. It was the spring and the air was still moist with a slight dew. The titans met up and walked to the school.  
"There's no way I could have gotten a parking spot," Cyborg said when they finally reached the school. "I mean look at all of these cars. I'm glad we walked."  
The parking lot was teeming with cars and people. It looked like people had brought their entire families.  
"I can't believe this," Raven muttered. "It's a stupid Talent Show. People need to get a grip."  
Even BB was a little unnerved. "I've never seen it so crowded. I guess I'm not the only person who wanted the game. Other people must have recruited a lot of kids."  
Once inside, the Titans separated. Since they were all going to be in the show, they all needed to change. The girls were escorted by volunteers to the girls changing room while the guys went into the guys changing room. Once inside Star and Raven were surprised at how empty it was. There were only about 10 other girls, from the crowd they had expected a lot more.  
Star and Raven quickly unpacked their stuff. Star had gotten some cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. She was wearing a jean skirt with a tank top. Over the tank top she had a cotton button down shirt where she only buttoned one button.  
Raven put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt. Nothing fancy.  
In the boy's locker room, The boy had already changed into what they were going to wear. They were just working on the little details.  
"Robin! You've spent like ten minutes in front of that mirror fixing your hair. It's fine, come on!" BB complained. He and Cyborg were just both wearing all white. White sweat pants and white tee shirts. Robin was just in black. Black jeans and a black tee shirt. Star was the only Titan who wasn't wearing a single color. They all exited the locker rooms at the same time.  
"Raven," BB said. "You look very...normal."  
She normally dressed in dark colors so the blue was nothing new.  
"Star what song are you going to sing?" Robin asked.  
"It's a surprise!" Star answered. "Do you like my outfit?" she twirled gracefully, not even thrown off by the cowboy boots she had put on.  
"I practiced walking in them earlier," She whispered to Raven, giggling and not even waiting for Robin's answer. Raven gave a slight smile, 'So star isn't always graceful!' she thought happily. Having a friend who could always dance so well and never tripped up was a little annoying at times. 'Not that I want to dance gracefully,' Raven thought quickly.  
BB walked over to where the order of presenters was posted. "Star you better hurry. You're up second. Right after..."  
"Kitten," Robin said, shuddering. "You'll sound great after her!" he said encouragingly to Star. She smiled weakly, her first bout of stage fright was occurring.  
"Dude! Robin, Cyborg and me are all in the middle. Raven is..."  
"Last," Raven said satisfied. "They'll remember it,"  
BB gulped. He was definitely going to ask someone else next time.  
----------------  
Kitten stepped up on stage. "Thank you all for coming to see me in my Talent show," she squawked into the microphone.  
She stood back a little and gestured for the person to begin playing the music. She began to sing "I would have given you all of my heart, but there's someone who's torn it apart,"  
Star gasped. It was the same song she was about to sing. She looked everywhere but there wasn't anything she could do. She hadn't brought any other CDs and the one she had she had made so the song would play without any words. Star turned to Raven, "What am I going to do?" she asked.  
"Trust me, after they hear this they'll be thankful for any song well sung."  
Star cheered up. Kitten was only making about half the notes. The strange thing was that when she finished, she got a standing ovation from people dressed up in business attire.  
"Dude! Those are the people who work for her father. He must have bribed them to come here and applaud her." BB cut in.  
Everyone laughed. Now it was Star turn to go onstage. She breathed in deeply.  
"Dude! You'll do fine," BB said.  
"You heard the man, you be great!" Cyborg agreed.  
"Yea," Raven tried for an encouraging smile but fell somewhat short. Star did notice the effort though.  
"You'll be awesome," Robin said. He hugged Star quickly and backed up. He and Star both blushed (I couldn't help it. They're perfect!).  
Star stepped out on the stage. She decided not to say anything and simply nodded and smiled at the person who began to play the song. Star began to sing and the crowd hushed.  
The Titans gaped at her. While her regular voice was melodious, they never thought she could sing that well. Star's voice became slightly deeper but she still hit the highest notes. Her voice carried her sweet innocence as she finished the song and smiled. Giving a little bow like the Talent Show coordinator had ordered, she stepped offstage.  
The audience might have been paid by Kitten's father but they still applauded loudly for Star. She got a full standing ovation, everyone in the audience (including those not paid by Kitten's father) were very impressed with her performance.  
Star came back onstage to bow again, and the audience kept applauding. Eventually (after star had bowed again and again) it died down and Star came backstage flushed with excitement.  
"Dude! You did great!" BB said.  
"Yeah, that was so cool!" Cyborg added.  
"I didn't know you could sing that well. I'm impressed," This came from Raven, a high compliment indeed.  
"Y..You did amazing," Robin said, slightly stuttering.  
"Thanks!" Star said brightly. "I always loved singing!"  
She hugged each one of the titans (Robin began blushing again) before turning to BB and Cyborg. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to go on now?"  
Only Star with her excellent hearing had heard the piano concerto that was being played before them finish.  
"Talk to you later!" BB said. "We got an audience."  
He strutted out onto the stage with Cyborg right behind him. They both turned and nodded at the person in charge of songs. The loud percussion started and them both began to break dance synchronized (it could be an Olympic sport!). They finished and got a loud applause and catcalls. While the adults in the audience politely clapped, it was the kids, the ones who fully appreciated what they did, who loudly cheered. BB and Cyborg bowed and began to step offstage when BB heard someone distinctly mutter "Now, why do they like those male ballerinas (I love ballet I'm just using it)?" the person didn't intend it as an insult, they were genuinely curious. However, it took all of the offstage Titans to drag BB who was still half onstage.  
"Male ballerinas? That was not ballet!" BB said. "That was breakdancing! They are soo stupid."  
He kept up muttering until Star quickly stopped him with a "That was brilliant."  
BB's ego kept inflating all through the evening from the other various fans who went backstage and congratulated him during intermission. "Step right up. Autographs and photo only." BB said to a surprisingly large line in front of him.  
"Why are you in line?" Raven went up to a random stranger. She didn't think they had liked the breakdancing from their face after the performance.  
"I want my free pizza. That boy told me I could get some by getting in this line. You go to the back of the line if you want some. No cutting!"  
Raven sighed. She would have told him about his mistake but after his reaction. She looked over and saw Cyborg laughing as he pointed some more people over to the 'free pizza' line.  
Intermission came and went. The Titans were either too relieve that their part was over or too jittery about their upcoming part. Except for Raven. "I don't do fear," she calmly replied when Robin pulled her aside to ask her advice on how to deal with it.  
After intermission had finished, Robin turned to the other Titans. "Guess I'm up now." He said, turning.  
He was about to go out when Star gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," She said.  
Robin turned bright red and quickly went on stage.  
"Was it something I did? I saw some other people do it and I thought you were supposed to," Star asked Raven.  
Raven was too busy laughing, a first, to answer.  
At first, Robin was pretty bad. He blinked the second his was onstage, the focus of all the bright lights. He had forgotten to previously snap his glowsticks so he had to waste a few minutes anpping them and waving them. He felt pretty stupid. Once he began however his whole demeanor changed. The glowsticks were incredibly bright compared to the total darkness of the gym. It was hard to even see him, he had worn black for a reason.  
When the music began he went through the typical motions. He flowed from move to move, his arms never stopping. When he got to about the middle of the song, he pulled some other glowsticks, already snapped, on strings out of his pockets. He did a few tricks with them and then finally the song ended. The applause was thunderous. (They all get applause. There are no losers in a Talent show. No losers that is except for the...umm...losers... They actually said this at my old school. Bad memories.)  
He came off stage and turned bright red at seeing Star again. She seemed quite oblivious and spent practically all of the rest of the Talent show, Raven's talent excluded, trying to learn how to rave.  
The Titans heard a few more piano and various instruments play and a few more badly sung songs. There was one comedic routine to 'Who's on First?' that was pretty funny but all in all the show was very bad. After the rest of the show had finished it was time for Raven to go on.  
BB turned a pale color. Star looked at him as he began to chant "only a dream, only a dream," under his breath.  
"Is there something wrong?" Star asked, curious.  
"No...n...nothing," he stuttered.  
Just then Raven walked on stage. "I'm going to read a poem." She announced.  
BB sighed thankfully but the audience let out an unintentional groan. Raven ignored and began "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe.  
The poem started off as a run of the mill reading. As it went on though, Raven began to quicken the pace and use different voiced. She spoke softly making everyone lean in to catch what she said. When she reached the dramatic end more than a few people were sweating with fear and everyone was staring and listening intently. When Raven finally finished the poem, she was almost knocked back by the applause. She had done a great job and was told so by even more people than BB.  
The Titans were finished packing up and had changed back to their normal clothes and were about to leave when they heard the ear-splitting voice of Kitten.  
"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo!" She squealed. (Like a pig squealing, not like a sort of normal happy not that annoying squeal, like a high pitched one. Back to the story...)  
Robin sighed and turned around. "Yes?" he inquired.  
"I sang that song just for you!" Kitten announced like she had just given him a brand-new sports car. (he would have preferred the sports car).  
Cyborg and BB burst out laughing first then were joined by the others. Star struggled to hide her laughter but it could not be contained. She burst out laughing like the rest of the Titans.  
"Well you're one to laugh! You sang horribly. They only applauded because they felt sorry for you."  
"I think she did awesome," Robin said, looking straight at Star. She had the unfortunate habit of actually listening to other people and taking them seriously.  
"And at least she didn't pay people to applaud for her," Raven added.  
"You think you're no great, don't you Miss...."  
"I suggest that you remember that Mr. Slade isn't around here to clean up your little messes. If you continue that sentence you're on your own." Raven warned.  
Kitten was too upset at her Robbie-poo siding with the nasty redhed to care. "I don't need Mr. Slade. I can beat you, Miss. 'I'm such a wanna- be', all by myself."  
Raven turned to Star, "Shall we?"  
"I think we shall," Star agreed.  
They both jumped on Kitten at the same time. While Kitten would have had no chance against one of them, she was in an even worse position against them both. The boys sat back and watched the show.  
Kitten first tried to grab Star's long hair, but once she finally succeeded Raven aimed a well placed punch at her funny-bone. Kitten's entire arm went numb. It was downhill from there with Kitten never even landing a single good blow. She was able to dodge for a while until Star flipped over her and kicked out at Kitten's leg. Kitten shifted her weight, but Star shot out her other foot, becoming suspended in motion for a few seconds. The second foot hit home and Kitten fell down. Kitten, not being entirely devoid of any intelligence curled into a small ball. "I can't hit her when she's not even fighting back," Star told Raven. "But let's try this."  
They quickly picked up Kitten and after spotting an open trashcan, proceeded to dump her in it. They shut the lid and found a few textbooks in the locker to place on it.  
"Robbie-poo. Help me!" wailed the trash can.  
"Did you hear anything?" Robin asked the Titans. They shook their heads, smiling. "Then, let's all go and see BB's new video game."  
The Titans walked out of the school, the only trace of them the trashcan that shook and rattled as Kitten tried to get out. The Titans had had a very successful night.  
  
(I think I'm going to write one or two more chapters then that is it. I didn't really care for some of my other chapters so these sort of make up for them. If you get sick of reading, you can just stop. I'm not doing it for the reviews or anything so w/e is fine with me. Thanks to those who do review, I enjoy reading them. 


	25. Accidentally in Love

(guys its been great! I'm still going to write. I just suddenly felt like writing a story. Now I'm going to write others. Yay! So...here's the last chapter! I'm having a dance cause I feel that's how it should end. I mean they are teens, and teens date.)  
  
"Aw man, you can't just ditch us like this," Cyborg said to Robin.  
"I can, and I will," Robin said, leaving the group after they passed the park going home from the Talent Show.  
"What's eating him?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular.  
"Beats me," BB said.  
"Let him be," Raven stated. The boys glanced at her then shrugged. They had seen enough of her fighting powers tonight against Kitten to want to incur the wrath of Raven (I love that sentence...incur the wrath...hehehe).  
Star, on the other hand was hesitant. "Maybe we should..."  
"No,"  
Star sighed, she didn't want to risk Raven's anger either but...  
"I'll be right back," She said, and quickly ran before Raven could touch her.  
-------------  
Robin was confused. He had no idea what to do. At first dating was a joke. After Kitten, he had never taken the idea seriously. But the school year was ending and there was a final dance. While he normally skipped the dances or went without a date, he had no idea what to do if she went with someone else.  
As if on cue star stepped out from behind him. "Hey, is everything alright?" she asked curiously, slightly tilting her head.  
Robin wanted to laugh out loud. He loved seeing her quirky habits. "No, I'm fine,"  
"Are you sure? I mean you seemed sort of upset," Star persisted.  
"I'm fine," Robin said gently. "Just wanted to look at the pond."  
  
"Oh. I see." Star shifted from foot to foot. "Well, I'd better get back," she turned and began to run to catch up with the others.  
Robin turned to look as she ran. She never faltered, like Raven had thought earlier, Star never seemed to be anything but graceful. She skipped from rock to rock, up the small hill only pausing once to look back. Robin quickly turned and pretended to skip a stone across the pond.  
Star turned back and went over to the other side of the hill, hidden from his vision.  
"What is this?" Robin said. "Why can't I just ask her out?"  
Much as he hated to admit it, he was too shy. He was too afraid of what would happen if she said no. They were best friends, their entire friendship would be ruined if she thought he liked her. And if they did go out, a break-up was inevitable. Once again, there would be a rift in their friendship. Robin couldn't handle anything less than what they had now. While some said nothing risked nothing gained, he was tempted to just let it all slide.  
That decided, he got up from his perch on the rocks. Skipping one last rock, he turned and walked slowly home.  
-----------  
The next day at school, began great for Robin. But it soon went downhill. Their math teacher gave them their final grades and Robin had squeezed out an A after he had done extra credit. The next class he received a 100% on his quiz.  
Then things went badly. First the cafeteria had sprung a leak in a pipe and couldn't get hot water. Their lunches had to be delayed for two hours, making Robin very uncomfortable during his other periods, since they had moved into the time that lunch was normally at. Then when the Titans finally got lunch, Star came up excitedly.  
"You'll never guess what happened! Aqualad asked me to the dance!"  
"What? Dude! That geek?" BB sputtered.  
"He's not that geeky, besides I need a date. It's so cute that you and Raven are going together!"  
Robin had turned a mysterious pale color at Star's announcement. He returned to normal after her next sentence.  
"I haven't said yes yet or anything."  
He turned white again at Star's next sentence.  
"I don't know if I want to go at all."  
'Great, either she doesn't go and I miss out on my chance to ask her to dance just as friends or she goes as Aqualad, geek extraordinaire's, date.  
Toward the end of lunch, everyone got up to leave the cafeteria. Tripping over himself, Robin fell and Star, not showing the least bit of grace tripped over the sudden obstruction. Predictably she fell on him.  
Robin stared at her transfixed for a few seconds. 'I can ask her, I can ask her,' He opened his mouth and mumbled something.  
"What did you say?" Star asked.  
Robin felt all of his courage leave him. "Ummm...here's your textbook." He said, handing the book that had fallen next to him.  
"Thanks," Star said, getting up. She walked away, leaving Robin still looking after her.  
The rest of the day, Robin stumbled about, still berating himself for his lost opportunity. "How could I have been so stupid!" He said out loud.  
"Robin?" Star asked with her odd habit of showing up at the wrong time. "What did you do?"  
Robin silently cursed at himself. "Ummm...I forgot a text book. I need to get it." He left just as he noticed Aqualad walked up and tap Star on her shoulder. He saw her turn and smile, wincing at the sudden pain he felt.  
As he walked on, Cyborg came up behind him. "Boo!" Cyborg yelled.  
Robin only turned around. He couldn't even greet Cyborg with his usual smile and slight perkiness.  
Cyborg didn't even notice at first. "Guess what? Sarah is going with me to the dance! Isn't that awesome?"  
"Yea. Awsome."  
Cyborg noticed his listless response. Suspiciously he said, "I just bought the Brooklyn bridge. Isn't that great?"  
"Yea. Great."  
"Come on man, what's wrong?"  
Robin turned. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
"You don't look it. It's Star isn't it?"  
"How did you know?" Robin said, showing surprise.  
"Dude! He'd have to be blind not to notice," BB said, coming up behind Cyborg.  
"You know too? Star doesn't does she?" Robin asked quickly.  
"No but half the school probably does. You're so easy to read."  
"Arg," Robin groaned. "This is just great."  
"Don't beat yourself up dude, just ask her out. It worked for me."  
"But that's completely different."  
"Is it?" BB asked mysteriously.  
"Yes." Robin said turning. "I need to get a textbook. Let me be."  
As he left he heard Cyborg talking to BB. "He's got it bad." Cyborg said.  
Robin cringed and quickly walked to his locker.  
"Why can't I ask her out?" he asked himself.  
------------------------  
"Why can't I ask him out?" Star asked herself. "It's not that hard. I just...." She trailed off.  
"It's harder than it looks," Raven agreed. "BB only asked me once I left a note where he could see it saying that I wished he would ask me to the dance. He is so clueless. He still thinks it was his good timing in finding that. But you can't try that with Robin. He'd definitely notice."  
"Yeah well. I don't want to wreck our friendship. I'll just say yes to Aqualad." Star turned away, dejected.  
"Why don't you just go single? That way you could at least dance with him." Raven suggested.  
"Yea. OK. That sounds good." Star agreed.  
She found Aqualad in the hall and told him. Incidentally that was what she was saying when Robin left and Aqualad tapped her on the shoulder.  
---------------  
The dance was in a ballroom at the north end of town. Cyborg picked everyone up like normal and picked Sarah up last. They entered the ball room in sets of two.  
The chaperone announced the people entering like it was still the 19th century.  
"Mr. Cyborg and his date, Miss. Sarah."  
"Mr. BB and his date Miss. Raven."  
"Mr. Robin and his date Miss Star."  
Robin and Star both blushed madly. They tried to avoid each other's eyes as they entered.  
"Star I'm sorry but..." Robin was cut off before he could get the words out.  
"Robin! That nasty girl is taking you to the dance!" Kitten spat. She was going alone since she and Fang still hadn't made up and no one else wanted to ask her.  
"She is not taking me, I am taking her!" Robin said dramatically. (hats off to singing in the rain)  
"What?" Kitten and Star gasped.  
After quickly shoving Kitten so her shoes slid along the newly waxed floor, Robin quickly pulled Star in the opposite direction.  
"Star, I'm really sorry about that. I mean if you don't like me that OK. But I like you a lot so," Robin turned bright red. In his effort to apologize he had spilled his secret.  
Star was smiling brightly. "I don't mind at all." she said.  
"You don't?" Robin asked. "I mean, you like me?"  
"Of course."  
"Well why didn't you ask me to the dance?" Robin said, astonished.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Star said demurely.  
They both burst out laughing. It was such a relief to have their secrets gone and to be an official couple just added to it.  
"Care to dance?" Robin asked gallantly.  
"I'd love to," Star smiled for the 100th time. She couldn't stop. Everything was perfect.  
Of course, good luck never lasts. They second they stepped out on the dance floor, the slow song stopped and a fast paced one began.  
So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love  
I think about it everytime  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it.  
The song kept going on and Star and Robin laughed. They attempted to slow dance to the song and kept tripping over each other trying to figure out the beat.  
"I guess that's what we are," Robin said slowly.  
"Are what?" Star asked.  
"Accidentally in love," Robin and Star laughed and just kept dancing.  
Over in the corner Kitten fumed. "I'll show her!" she grabbed the punch bowl and tried to walk over and pour it on Star. She never made it half way. Raven and Sarah, who turned out to be very cool and a great addition to the team, tripped her making Kitten spill on herself.  
The happy couple danced on, oblivious to the laughing Titans and wailing Kitten.  
Everything was perfect. 


End file.
